I Didn't Ask For This
by RickiWWEfan
Summary: Randy and John lived normal lives as wrestlers until they received two little 'surprises'...OOC Cody and Ted OBVIOUSLY. Also will have other characters of course, M for language. ft pairings: Randy/Kelly and John/Mickie also background AJPunk
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Randy showered off from his last show. He stepped out of the bathroom into his bedroom and hung the towel around his neck. He stretched in the crisp air and laid back on his bed.

"Ah….so relaxing…" he thought aloud and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. He sighed and sat up and put on a pair of gym shorts. Groggy, he opened the door to a smiling John Cena.

"oh….you.." Randy said with slight disgust.

John laughed,"oh come on, man!" He strut inside and plopped his bag on the adjacent bed.

Randy stared at him,"Dude. What the hell are you doing?"

"Just sharin' a bed with my best friend!" He beamed.

Randy narrowed his eyes,"What? No, man, I thought you were getting your own room this time!"

John flopped on the bed and simply said, "Nope!"

"Well it was quiet and relaxing while it lasted..." Randy frowned.

Cena lazily laughed at his comment.

* * *

That night, the two friends decided to hit a bar.

"Dude, let's go meet chicks!" John said energetically.

Randy ran his hand down his face,"Fine if it'll shut you up."

John hopped in his Camero he had parked outside and Randy got in the passenger seat.

"Oh dude we gotta figure out a plan if one of us gets lucky," Cena winked.

"Well you should have thought that one out before deciding to room with someone." Orton glared.

Cena just shrugged and laughed,"Geez, man, someone's not happy,"

Rolling his eyes and letting out a deep sigh, Randy stared out the window silently until they arrived at the bar. John parked the car and he walked into the bar like he owned the place. Randy walked in after him and sat at the bar next to him.

"One beer please!" John said to the bartender who nodded and vent to the tap and filled a mug.

John slammed beer after beer. He always drank more than Randy and frequently go drunk. Randy lost count after the first three as he usually didn't pay attention to John. Soon, John was very visibly drunk and stumbled around with his eyes half open. Randy decided this was probably a good time to bring him home. He laid John's arm on his shoulder and neck and half carried him out of the bar.

"Whaaaaa Randy I th-ought we were gonna pick up some hot chicks!" John said with his drunk, slurred speech.

"Yeah well you're too drunk to meet any girls. Plus we gotta travel tomorrow."

"Travel?"

"Yeah."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, John."

"Really?"

Randy face palmed. He carefully led John to the car and fished in John's pocket awkwardly. He grabbed the keys and threw the inebriated Cena in the passenger seat. By this time, Cena was pretty much out cold. Randy started up the car which was luckily quiet, and drove back to the hotel. He gave the keys to the valet and put John on a hotel roller. People gave him weird looks but he knew he was being a good friend. A BEST FRIEND. He wheeled it up to his room and threw John on the bed. John mumbled a little in his unconsciousness and snored loudly. Somehow, Randy got to sleep. When John was asleep, even with loud snoring, it was the quietest he ever was.

**A/N: yeah so i like the idea of Randy and John being bestest friends like they are IRL, but this chapter was more of an intro. Next chapter will get into the plot of the story. ^_^ review please! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The next morning, John had a splitting headache from his hangover. He rubbed his temples as he sat up in bed. He was still wearing all his clothes and shoes so he assumed he didn't get lucky. He looked around for Randy.

"Dude?" He whispered which was rare for him.

Randy walked out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth.

John stretched and rubbed his eyes, "Ah, there you are,"

Randy gave him a thumbs up and went back into the bathroom.

John swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up slowly. He scratched his head and stumbled to the bathroom. Randy spit out some mouthwash and left the room.

"You better hurry up getting ready, we gotta fly to Las Vegas for SmackDown tonight." Randy said pulling his shirt over his head and straightening it.

"Man..." John said exiting the bathroom and rubbing his head,"we gotta fly this early?"

Randy looked at his watch,"It's 6 am. That's not that early."

"Maaaaaan..."

* * *

Randy drove with John to the airport and dropped off his rental car. John met up with some other superstars.

"Woah, Cena you look like shit today!" Dolph Ziggler said matter-of-factly.

"Oh shut up, Ziggler." He said rubbing his head.

"Well, you're quieter today...you got drunk last night, didn't you?"

John mumbled something unintelligible before Randy butted in and said," isn't available for any more comments at this time..." and laughed.

John mumbled again and shot a look at Randy who smirked.

They flew to Vegas and ran through SmackDown smoothly. Randy had a match against Dolph, much to his distaste, and John fought against CM Punk in his on going feud.

After the show, John, who was feeling much better, and Randy explored Vegas. The whole night was a blur. Randy woke up first when he heard the doorbell ring at 7 am.

"Who the..." he yawned,"...hell could be here this early..." He opened the door and looked around expecting someone to be standing there. When there wasn't, he almost shut the door but then he looked down. His eyes widened at what he saw. At first he thought he was hallucinating as last night was the first time in a long time that he got drunk.

"Uh...John...?" He said.

John mumbled.

"Man, get up you gotta see this..."

**A/N: Ah, now i'm getting into the swing of things...review please! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

John, still groggy, stumbled haphazardly left and right through the room to the door. He burst out laughing at what he saw and Randy shot him a look.

"What?" John still laughed,"You can see that too, right?" He said pointing at the thing in front of the door,"We're hallucinating big time now!" he laughed and turned to go back to the bed but Randy stopped him.

"No, man. It's real." He was still shocked at the sight of it.

It was just like it was straight out of a storybook or something.

Randy opened the door to...two little baby boys.

* * *

They were in a little blue basket cushioned with blue blankets. Randy had no idea what to do so after him and John stared at it for awhile, he brought it inside. Upon further inspection, the babies had tags on one of each of their feet. One said "Cody" and other said "Theodore". There also was a note that said:

TWINS LIKE YOU ASK.

The night before was a blur, so of course neither of them remembered ordering babies. John couldn't believe there was a place where you could actually order babies.

Little Theodore was asleep and little Cody was sucking on his hand. The twins looked to be about 6 months old.

Randy picked the boy up and looked at him through narrowed eyes,"John...what are we going to do..."

John picked up sleeping Teddy."Geez, I don't know...we can't just abandon them..."

"Yeah I know...but...we can't keep them..."

John thought for a moment,"Maybe...we can...?"

Randy looked confused then stared at him wide eyed, "No...no you can't...you can't be serious!"

John shrugged rocking the baby.

Randy cradled Cody and shifted his gaze from John to the boy. Cody giggled and waved his arm in the air. Randy smiled slightly then became serious.

"John...how will we feed them?"

"Well...do you think they can eat normal baby food yet?"

Randy gave John a look,"Do I look like a baby expert?"

"Ugh..."John said running his hand through his hair, holding Teddy with one arm,"let's...maybe ask one of the divas...I don't know...they're women maybe they'll know something,"

"I don't know if we can tell anybody..."Randy said quietly.

"What? Wait...now are you seriously considering keeping them?"

"Well it's just..." He said quieter,"what...what if we get in trouble or something..."

John looked thoughtfully at Randy,"Wow man...you're right..."

Randy nodded,"We need to find someone we can trust..."

John agreed and they discussed who they could trust.

* * *

In the meantime, they had a couple days off. There was a house show on Saturday, so they didn't have to worry about travelling to work but John had promised his family he would fly home to Boston.

"I can't just stay here in Vegas...or take care of these guys by myself..."Randy said placing Cody down on the bed.

"I know...who should we tell though?" John put still sleeping Teddy on his bed.

"...Kelly. She's always been pretty trustworthy to me..."

John nodded and rubbed his chin as if he had a beard,"Okay...I think I know where her hotel room is...maybe we can catch her before she leaves."

**A/N: woah man like what a twist...right? IDK the idea for this story came to me in history class today (8/27)...originally I was just gonna have Randy take care of the boys but i threw in John just cuz. Review please! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Jegus guys i didn't realize my chapters were so short! i type them on my ipod, then transfer them over here so they look waaaaaaay longer on there :P ill try to make chapter 5 longer if i can think of enough...ENJOY! **

Chapter 4

Quickly, the two men ran to Kelly's room, holding the infants to their chests, trying not to shake them. This probably looked hilarious to anyone who didn't know the situation. Amazingly, they made it to her room and she was still there, sleeping. Randy caught his breath and knocked on her door. She grumbled and rubbed her eyes, making her way to the door and opening it.

"What do you guys wa-"

The guys had their arms outstretched each holding a baby towards Kelly.

"Babies?" She looked confused, "When the hell did you guys have kids?"

"Can we please just...come in?" John said panting slightly.

She sighed,"Fine..."

* * *

She led them inside and they put the boys down on a bed. Ted was starting to stir in his sleep and Cody was rolling over from side to side, giggling.

"So you guys gonna tell me why there's two little babies on my bed?" She put her hands on her hips.

They exchanged glances then nodded.

"We don't quite understand ourselves," Randy scratched the back of his head.

Kelly took a seat on the couch across from John and Randy.

"We...spent a crazy night in Vegas last night..."

"Oh." That's all she said. It was like that one sentence let her know everything that happened and she suddenly understood. She got up and went to go look at the twins."So what are you gonna do?"

John spoke up,"We don't really know..."

"Well you can't just abandon them..."

"We know,"

"What are their names? Or do they even have one?"

"Theodore is the one asleep, Cody is the one rolling around."

"Wait, so they're twins?"

"Yeah,"

She lifted Cody and took a good look at him. He giggled, as always.

Ted yawned and started to wake up. Kelly put Cody down, picked up the other one, and cradled him.

"Well, they're adorable, I'll give you that," She smiled.

Randy smiled back and said,"Yeah they are,"

John cut to the chase finally and asked,"So Kel...'cause y'know we love you so much...can you help us?"

Kelly looked at him as if he had leprosy,"Why?"

John sighed,"Because...you're a woman and maybe you'll have some sort of motherly instinct thing?"

She glared at him for a moment then softened her eyes and realized that an idiot like John probably couldn't take care of a baby by himself anyway.

"Okay, fine," She reluctantly accepted.

John hugged her, careful not to squish Ted in her arms.

Randy smiled.

* * *

"I gotta fly to Boston tonight, so Kel, d'you think you can take Ted?" John asked.

Kelly pursed her lips,"Oh, like I don't have plans to fly to Jacksonville or anything?"

"Do you?"

"No..." She sighed.

"Okay good."

She turned to Randy and said,"Well, Randy what say we go on a baby shopping spree!"

"What?! I wanna go! I don't want you buying weird things for my son!"

"Your son?" Randy and Kelly said in unison. Randy crossed his arms.

"Well..."He threw his hand through his hair,"he kinda is now..."

They all burst out laughing at John's silly comment.

* * *

Later, they went to the store and picked up baby essentials. Diapers, food, bottles, and formula.

John insisted they get a couple toys too which was probably a good idea. Afterwards, John had to start getting ready for his flight.

"So, you're going to that house show on Saturday, right?" Randy asked.

"Yeah I gotta do stuff with CM Punk 'n such," John said.

"Okay, well, I think I'm gonna be with Kelly the whole time, so the boys don't get separated."

"That sounds good."

"We'll be in St Louis."

John looked at his watch,"I gotta get to the airport now, man. See ya." John saluted and hugged Ted, his 'son'. Then he left the hotel, dragging his suitcase with him.

**EXTRA A/N: okay so like i said im working on the 5th chapter now, i'll work on in when i can and try to make it long if y'all want me to. thanks for the reviews! and review more! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Randy was rudely awoke by Cody screaming. Randy shot up in bed wonder what the hell was going on until he realized it was the baby. Luckily, Ted was such a heavy sleeper so he didn't have to worry about two screaming, crying babies. Randy got out of his bed and walked over to the fold up play pen they bought for the boys. He prepared formula for Cody and picked him up, bouncing him slightly as he fed the baby. Kelly and Randy decided they would stay an extra night in Vegas, then leave the next morning. They had to buy two unexpected plane tickets for the twins. Since Vince usually paid for the superstars' ticked, they had to pay for them out of their own pockets.

* * *

The next morning, Kelly packed her stuff and headed over to Randy's room. She knocked on the door and he answered looking extremely tired.

"Twins keep you up?" She said laughing a little.

"Yeah..." He mumbled and rubbed his head.

She took a look around,"Are you even ready to go yet?"

"No,"

"Well let's at least pack the boys' stuff! We have the flight in an hour!"

"An hour?!" Randy's eyes went wide,"SHIT!" He frantically started packing his stuff, which wasn't a lot but still enough to require a bag.

Ted woke up and looked up at the world. Kelly walked over to him and picked him up.

"Is somebody hungry?" She asked in a cutesy voice.

Ted babbled,"ababababa!"

She laughed at his nonsense and prepared him a bottle. Cody woke up and Randy picked him up.

"Ah, little guy it's time to get going to the airport," He said strapping Cody into his car seat. He gave the baby his little blue bear hat had 'Cody' in dark blue letters on the stomach. Cody started gumming the bear's ear. Kelly finished feeding Ted and strapped him into his seat as well. They carried their stuff and the boys down to the car and put them in the back. Ted shook around a rattle and giggled at the sound it made.

Randy smiled at Kelly and said," Are we ready to go?"

Kelly laughed,"I've been ready!" she looked at her watch,"Yeah we better get going!"

They got in the car and drove to the airport in Vegas, which luckily wasn't very far. Quickly, they went through customs and security, and by this point Ted was asleep again. Once on the plane, Cody fell asleep too. Randy hoped that they wouldn't wake up and start crying during the 2 hour flight, and luckily, they didn't.

* * *

They made it to St. Louis and Randy's younger brother Nathan, picked them up.

"So seriously dude, you're gonna have to let me in on this whole baby sitch', y'know?" Nathan said curiously.

Randy rubbed his temples and said,"Okay, fine but when we get back to the house."

"Well what about the pretty little blonde back there? Is she like, your girlfriend and you didn't tell me or something?"

Randy blushed a little at Nate's comment. He did find Kelly very attractive and he could admit that he would love to date her, what guy wouldn't? But he didn't think she thought the same.

"No..." he smiled.

"OOH! You hesitated! You liiiiiiiike her!" Nate scoffed.

Randy glared at him and was glad she was asleep with her headphones in. Well, at least he hoped she was asleep and couldn't hear them. He stared out the window and tried to change the subject, which was easy with his dimwitted brother.

"So what's been up with you lately?"

"Ah, nothing really. Tryin' to focus on gettin' my own place, y'know? I can't be livin' with mom 'n pop all my life,"

"Yeah I know, I'm lucky I got a place,"

"Yeah Mr. Bigshot over here," Nate said play punching Randy in the arm,"I was gonna ask to stay with you but now I see you got two babies 'n a girl with 'ya."

Randy laughed,"You could stay with us still, but you'd have to help out with the boys,"

Nate made a face,"Yeah I'll take my chances at home."

* * *

Nate pulled in the driveway of Randy's small house.

"Here you are! You'll get my bill later!" Nate joked.

"Yeah, yeah,"

Randy woke up Kelly and unloaded the stuff from the trunk. He unlocked the door and he and Kelly brought the boys inside as Nate honked and waved, pulling away. They set the boys stuff in a spare room. Kelly looked around the house. It had 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen/dining room, and a large living room.

"Nice place you got here!" She said looking around.

"Yeah...I know it's not that big, I do live alone, after all..." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"I understand, I do too but I have a really small apartment. Guess that's why we couldn't house the boys at my play."

They sat on the couch next to each other and exchanged glances. Kelly smiled sweetly at Randy and he awkwardly returned the smile. It felt awkward all around until suddenly, Randy's phone rang. It was John.

"Hello?"

"Hey I was just...checkin' up on y'all, how is my boy?"

"Ted is asleep at the moment."

"Was he okay on the plane?"

"Both him and Cody were asleep the whole time,"

"Oh really? Well how are you guys?"

"We're...good..."

"Okay well tell me if anything's wrong, or if you need to,"

"John, you sound like my mother."

"Oh shuddup...talk to you later, bro"

"Bye,"

Randy hung up his phone.

"What did John want?" Kelly asked.

"He was just checkin' up on Ted 'n such," Randy said stretching and resting his arms behind his head.

They heard a cry from the other room.

"Well, it could only be peaceful for a moment, right?" Kelly laughed.

Randy smirked,"Yeah," and closed his eyes.

Kelly went into the temporary nursery and Ted was crying, needing a diaper change. She changed him rather quickly then washed her hands and returned to the living room.

"So, since I'm gonna be staying with you for the next couple days...where will I sleep?" Kelly asked.

Randy realized since he lived alone he really didn't have a guest room, seeing as when either John or Nate stayed over they just crashed on the couch. He decided ladies shouldn't sleep on the couch.

"You can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep here on the couch," he patted the leather.

Kelly gave a disapproving look,"I can;t kick you out of your own bed!"

"No, Kelly, you're the guest and girls don't sleep on the couch," he smirked,"they normally sleep in bed with me,"

Kelly laughed,"Then why are you going to sleep on the couch?"

His face flushed and he stuttered out a partial answer,"Uh...I uh...I wanted to give you space..?"

Her expression was blank and she stared at him for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"You're so cute sometimes, you know that?" she giggled.

Randy bit his lower lip and crossed his arms.

* * *

They ordered Chinese food for dinner and ate at the table together. The boys were asleep once again.

"Have you and John discussed anything about the boys?" Kelly said before slurping a noodle.

"Not really...but I guess we're keeping them..."

She looked up from her plate,"Really?"

"Yeah we got to thinking and...I mean...what if they're orphans and we're helping make their lives better?"

"True...very true...they probably are," she said wiping her mouth.

"We're...gonna give them the best life..."Randy said drifting into thought.

**A/N: sorry this on took so long! but, it is a lot longer! tell me if y'all like when theyre short or long like this cuz short ones are faster to write. review please! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning, Randy rolled over and fell off the couch. He grunted and rolled over again, laying on his back. He then sat up and rubbed his head.

"Ouch...forgot where i was for a sec..." he muttered to himself. He walked into the kitchen wearing only boxers, seeing as he forgot Kelly was in his room. He drank coffee to wake himself. Then he heard footsteps shuffling in the hallway.

"Oh shit...totally forgot about Kelly..." he didn't know if he should put on pants or just stay how he was, it might not matter seeing as his wrestling trunks were smaller and tighter than his boxers. She shuffled out in pajama pants and a tank top, her hair a mess.

"...mornin'..." she said as her voice cracked a little.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked smirking at her messy hair.

"Yeah, it's pretty cold in your room though,"

"I could turn up the temp if you want,"

Then, as if they were set as an alarm, both Cody and Ted began crying together. Randy got up and told Kelly he'd take care of them and that she should sit down and wake up. He walked to the boys' nursery, oblivious to Kelly totally checking him out.

He picked up both boys. They were both hungry, so he set them down again and went to prepare their bottles. He came back about 5 minutes later and fed them both at the same time all the while thinking he was SuperDad or something.

"He can feel one child in one arm, while changing a diaper with the other!" he thought to himself and laughed. Then he stopped himself and realized something he never thought he'd do:

He was regarding himself as a Father now. The high and mighty Viper now had little young lings. Sure, they weren't biologically his, and Ted was John's, but he felt a fatherly instinct flaming inside him.

He was so lost in thought, he'd forgotten about the bottles, which had been sucked dry by the hungry babies. Kelly wandered into the room and asked if he needed any help.

"Ah...no I got it, they're both fed now."

She picked up Ted and cradled him.

Randy picked up Cody and went back into the living room. Kelly followed him out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Boston, John was starting to miss Ted. He had felt the flame of fatherhood start ever since he called Ted his son two days ago.

* * *

"What do you think we should do today?" Kelly asked.

"Huh?" Randy said buttoning his jeans.

"Well you weren't planning on just sitting around the house all day, were you?"

"Oh...I guess I hadn't really put in too much thought to the subject..."

She brushed her blonde hair,"I was kinda thinking about taking them to the park or somethin',"

"Sounds good to me," he said walking into the bathroom. He enjoyed the chance to get to hang out with Kelly, plus like he'd seen in movies and on TV, babies were total chic magnets! He was hoping maybe he could hook up, until he realized that's more of a douchebag John thing, using babies to get girls. Not only that, but if girls saw him with Kelly they would assume that he and she were a thing. He broke out of his thoughts.

Kelly already had both boys in their strollers. Randy came into the living room.

"Are we going now?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why? It's about noon so why not?"

"Noon?! Already?!" He hadn't realized how late they'd gotten up.

They pushed the strollers out the door and Randy felt a little emasculated pushing a stroller, especially since he was noted around town as being a bachelor.

"Do you know where the nearest park is around here?" Kelly asked looking up at him.

"Uh...not really but I'm sure there's one around here somewhere,"

They walked not for too long before they found a park. It had a good-sized playground and plenty of shade.

"That one looks pretty good!" Kelly said happily and rolled Ted's stroller over to it.

Randy followed her over and parked the stroller. Kelly played with Ted on the playground. She went down the slide with him on her lap and Ted giggled all the way. Meanwhile, Randy watched Cody crawl on the ground. He was careful to make sure the baby didn't crawl into anything dangerous or get splinters.

After a few hours the twins started crying because they were hungry. Kelly was smart and prepared. She made two bottles that morning and gave them each one. Randy was astonished at her preparedness.

"Geez, I don't think I would've thought of that in a million years..." he said.

Kelly shrugged and smiled,"Well, I guess I do have sort of a motherly instinct after all,"

He smirked.

* * *

After Cody and Ted finished with their bottles, they started falling asleep.

"I swear these boys would sleep all day if they could..."Randy laughed.

Kelly giggled and they walked the strollers back to Randy's house.

That night, after the twins were put sleep in their bed, Randy and Kelly stayed up talking on the couch in the living room.

"So..."Kelly said smirking at Randy and laying her head on the back of the couch,"tell me, why is the great 'Viper' still single?"

Randy blushed. This was a topic he'd rather avoid with Kelly. He didn't know why he was single, but he figured it was because he was either too busy or just hadn't found the right woman. Sure, he did his share of kinda 'sleeping around', but he never had feelings for any of the ladies he 'did the deed' with.

"Uh...I...hm..." he looked down at his lap.

She tilted her head.

He looked back up at her,"Why are you still single? Certainly you could have any man you want!"

She laughed,"You'd think," and twirled some of her blonde hair with her finger,"but..."

"But?" he raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"well I haven't really put myself out there since Gabriel and I broke up..." she said still twirling her hair.

"Oh...I understand..."

"Plus the guy I kinda like...I don't think he likes me back..."

Randy was starting to feel this was turning more into 'girl talk' but he enjoyed the chance to talk with Kelly. He also got the vibe that who she was talking about might be him. Or maybe he was just full of himself.

He smiled,"Well, I'm sure that guy will figure it out soon enough...can you tell me who it is?"

She laughed,"I'm not telling you!"

"Aw, why not?"

She just shook her head," goodnight Randy,"

He smirked,"Goodnight, Kelly..."

She headed to Randy's room and he heard the door shut. He stared up at the ceiling and smiled to himself.

* * *

As soon as they knew it, it was Saturday. They had to get to the arena in Nashville by at least noon, if not before then, to go over the night's matches. They also had to figure out what to do with Cody and Ted. Vince both had them slated for matches that night, and John was too being as he was currently in a heated feud with CM Punk.

When they arrived at the arena, Cena first grabbed Ted and hugged him tight.

"Aw my boy...was he okay the whole time?"

Randy and Kelly nodded.

Soon after, they devised a plan.

"Okay, so obviously, we won't be in matches all at once..." Kelly said.

The men nodded.

"So maybe we just watch them together and...yeah..."

John piped up,"Being the top dog of the company, I actually have my own locker room. So if y'all want, we can hang out in there."

Randy agreed,"That'd be best."

CM Punk came strutting around the corner.

John freaked out and put the twins behind a box. They had no idea what was going on.

Punk grinned wide,"Hey, man, you ready for tonight?"

"Yeah." John said curtly.

Punk gave him a thumbs up and began walking away when suddenly, Cody made a noise.

"Ba!"

Punk looked confused and turned around.

"Am I the only one who just heard...a baby?"

The three amigos shrugged.

"We didn't hear anythi-"

"Ba!"

Randy had a look of panic in his eyes.

Punk, ever the skeptic, walked closer to them.

"I'm pretty sure I heard a baby..."

Randy was sweating bullets and he gulped.

Kelly, the genius, picked up her phone and said," My bad...I thought my phone was on vibrate."

"Ohhhhh...man, Kel, you got a weird ringtone." Punk said and walked away.

Randy slumped down and let out a sigh of relief. They hurriedly went to Cena's private locker room.

"Man...that...was too close..." John said flopping onto his couch.

"Yeah...we can't do this forever, y'know..." Randy said sitting in a chair, arms crossed.

"I know but when should we tell them...?"

"When we're ready." Kelly said.

"Kelly, you shouldn't worry, they aren't your problem..."

"Hey, I'm gonna stick with you guys!"

Randy smiled,"I knew I could trust you..."

"Well I'm glad that you can!"

* * *

After the show, Kelly went out to the bar with AJ Lee and Layla.

"Ah! It's been FOREVER since we've had a girl's night out!" Layla said in her British accent.

"Right? How was your guys' break?" AJ asked.

"Oh...kinda stressful, but also fun," Kelly leaned back in her chair.

"Stressful? How?" Layla asked.

"Well...I can't really say..."

"Kel, you're always so secretive!"

Kelly laughed,"I know, I know..."

"I heard you spent that time at Orton's house..." AJ said giggling a little in her voice.

Kelly blushed and looked away.

"Ooh! Looks like you hit it right on, April!" Layla laughed.

Kelly pursed her lips,"I did, but nothing happened. I was just staying there since it was more convenient then flying to Jacksonville."

Layla agreed," Yeah that seems pretty fair,"

AJ changed the subject.

"So...what about your lover boy?"

"Gabriel?"

"No, not Gabriel. Your current crush."

"Oh...him..."

"Has he noticed you yet?"

"Ah...no he's been rather...distracted.."

"By what? Another woman?"

"No..."

"A guy?"

"Sorta..."

"HE'S GAY?!"

"No...it's a baby..."

**A/N: sooooooooo I thought that might be a good place to leave off. I wanted to bring a little romance into it, cuz srsly, what's a story without a little romance? Review Please! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"No...it's a baby..." Kelly said blatantly besides the fact that her, Cena, and Orton had been trying to hide the babies and keep them a secret for as long as they could. Punk had almost found out earlier and he would've if it weren't for Kelly's quick thinking.

"A baby...? You're kidding, right?" AJ gave her a confused look.

"Nope." she was running her mouth and if the guys found out about her telling AJ and Layla, they would be pretty angry.

"Well, how can he have a baby? He's single, isn't he?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure,"

"Then explain to us how there is an infant in the picture," Layla said holding her head in her hands, staring at Kelly.

"Well..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Randy and John were exhausted and passed out on the floor, sleeping.

Cody was making a lot of noise and it was surprising that Randy hadn't woke up because of it.

Outside Cena's locker room, none other than CM Punk was walking in the hall. He heard the noise.

"Ba! Ba ba ba! Baaaaaaaa!"

He furrowed his brow.

"Okay, now I KNEW that had to be a child. Unless this place is haunted...creepy..." he said to himself and shook away thoughts that the arena might be haunted. He open the door to John's room slowly and quietly. He saw them on the floor. John was snoring loudly, as usual and Randy was halfway on the couch still in his trunks.

Punk looked around and heard cooing coming from under a table. He walked slowly and carefully to the noise. Then his jaw dropped.

Two little babies, one asleep, one yammering.

"Aba ba ba, ah!" said the black haired baby.

"Wha...what...the...hell?" Punk said and knelt down to the boys.

Cody giggled and waved his arms up and down.

Punk moved his hand towards the boy, going to poke him, like he'd never seen a baby before.

Cody grabbed his finger and giggled more.

"Ba! Guh!"

Punk tilted his head and stared at the small hand wrapped around his finger. Then he heard John's snore stifle and hitch.

"Ah! Woah I fell asleep on the floor!"

'CRAP. He's awake! Now I'm trapped!" Punk thought and sneakily dived into a closet undetected.

John stood up and stretched. He looked over at Randy who promptly fell off the couch and woke up.

"Ouch..."

John walked over to the table where Punk had been just mere seconds earlier. He slid the baby carriers out from under the table. Punk watched through a hole in the closet door.

Randy rubbed his head and unstrapped Cody from his seat.

"Are you hungry, kid?" he said.

He walked to the bag full of baby supplies and took out a bottle.

John went into the bathroom with Ted, who woke up, and changed his diaper.

Punk thought to himself in the dark closet,'When did John and Randy have kids? How the hell am I gonna get out of here?"

* * *

At the bar, the girls were still talking.

"So, enough about me, what's going on with you guys?" Kelly said and sipped her drink.

"Nothing really new over here, I'm still dating Punk," said AJ.

"And I'm still single." said Layla.

"Not everything revolves around your love life," Kelly said, "how was your vacations?"

"Eh...pretty boring, all I did was play video games." AJ laughed.

Layla,"You're much more interesting to talk about, Kel."

Kelly looked disappointed,"Am not, you're only taking interest suddenly 'cause my love situation has become complicated."

"Pretty much," Layla laughed.

"So anyway, John and Randy had a crazy night in Vegas and ended up with twins," AJ said wanting to keep up with talking about Kelly.

"Yeah," Kelly rolled her eyes.

"And they come running to you for help?"

"Yeah..."

"Can we see 'em?"

"Uh...I don't think so..."

"Oh come on, Kel, they're probably so adorable!"

Kelly sighed and took out her phone," You can see PICTURES of them, okay?"

AJ giggled with glee,"Okey dokey!"

She showed them a picture Randy took of her holding both Ted and Cody and a picture of John feeding Ted.

"Awwww! They're soooooooo cute!"

"And look at John, looking all 'fatherly'!" Layla said laughing

"Kel, d'you have any pics of Randy with his cutie?"

"No...Randy doesn't like me taking pictures of him,"

"That oughta suck, how are you s'posed to take couple pictures when you guys finally go out?"

Kelly blushed heavily and was a little angry and embarrassed making her face very red.

"Yeah what's stopping you two?" Layla said.

"I...uh...I don't know!" Kelly looked away.

AJ laughed.

Kelly pushed some of her blonde locks behind her ear and said,"I...gotta get back to the guys..."

"Aww cutting the night short? It's only 11:30!" AJ complained.

"Yeah I know...but they might need me..." Kelly said, then got up and left the bar in a taxi.

* * *

Meanwhile, Punk was still stuffed in the closet. By this point, his legs were cramping. He was waiting for the perfect moment to sneak out.

John looked at the time.

"I don't think Kelly will be back for awhile,"

"We never know, John." Randy said putting Cody in the fold up playpen.

Kelly came walking in a few minutes later.

"You're home early," John said.

"Yeah, well, things were kinda getting awkward..."

"How so?"

"I...don't really want to talk about it..."

"Oh...okay then," John smiled.

Randy was passed out on the floor again.

"So are we just staying here?"

"No, actually, I got us a room at a hotel down the street, we gotta get out of here soon anyway 'cause the arena closes at midnight."

Punk decided that would be his only chance to escape.

"Should I wake up Randy?" Kelly asked.

"Eh, if you want,"

Kelly walked over to Randy and knelt beside him. She poked him in the ribs first to see if he would react. He didn't. She shook him slightly. Still nothing. She shrugged and leaned forward then kissed him on the cheek.

He opened his eyes immediately. John didn't see this but Punk did.

Punk saw everything.

Randy rubbed his eyes and sat up. Kelly smiled and stood up.

"John said we gotta be outta here by midnight."

"Oh, no problem, I'm ready to go."

"you're still in your trunks..." She said pointing at his crotch.

Punk laughed quietly and covered his mouth.

Randy looked down at himself,"Oh..heh...I guess I am." he got up and went to put some pants and a shirt on.

* * *

At about 11:55, they cleared out of the locker room. When Punk heard the door close, he tumbled out of the closet and laid flat on the ground.

"Jegus..." he quickly gathered himself and ran out of the locker room, out of the arena, and into the parking lot.

Cena spotted him.

"Jack! Bro! What are you doing here so late?"

"I...um...was working out,"

"Working out? At the arena?"

"Yeah...and helping the crew put away..."

John gave him a weird look and said,"That's very unlike you, man..."

Punk shrugged and walked to his car.

John got in his car, and Kelly and Randy got in Randy's car. They all went to the hotel room, which just so happened to be the same hotel that AJ and Punk were staying at.

"My brother will be here tomorrow morning to pick up my car, so when we go to RAW on Monday, we'll all be in the same car."

"Won't it be kinda cramped with the boys?"

"Maybe we can rent an SUV?"

John frowned. He liked renting sports cars.

"I guess..."

While the men talked, Kelly was asleep in the only bed already, and the boys were asleep in their playpen.

"We better get some rest, man..." John yawned.

"Yeah..." Randy walked to the bed and saw Kelly asleep there. He smirked and decided to sleep next to her. He stripped off his shirt and laid in the bed, inches away from her. He fell asleep a couple minutes later.

John looked in the room.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?"

He ended up passed out next to the boys, snoring loudly, of course.

**A/N okay so yes this will be kinda a Relly story,,,,,,,it's one of my favorite non-canon pairings. also background AJxPunk cuz i absolutely love that pairing! TO DEATH! I might add in some more minor characters here n there.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! 3**


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 9

CM Punk stumbled into his room and was surprised AJ wasn't back yet. He knew that she was having a girls night with some other divas, but he really wanted to tell her what he'd been through that night. He laid back on the couch wanting to tell someone but he also wanted to wait til she got home. He sat there staring at the ceiling until he heard someone outside the room. He got up pretty fast and opened the door. AJ stared at him like he was crazy.

"Woah...what's going on, babe?" she said walking into the room.

"I...I need to tell you...stuff..." he said sitting back on the couch and running a hand though his hair.

"Okay..." she sat down next to him and crossed her legs.

"John...and Randy...they...they..."

"Have babies?"

He looked at her wide eyed, "How did you know?!"

"Kelly told me earlier," she said pushing her brown hair behind her ear.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, how'd you find out?"

"I...uh..." he bit his lip ring, "kinda snuck into their room,"

AJ laughed,"You what?"

"Well, I heard, like...a baby, and I went in, and I saw the two babies. But then John and Randy woke up so I was kinda trapped."

"So what'd you do?"

"I hid in the closet."

"You hid in the closet?"

"Yeah I was in there for a long time..."

"Wow...this is just too rich" she giggled.

"Oh shut up, it was an awkward moment."

"You got that right! How'd you escape?"

"I waited until they left,"

AJ smiled at him, "You're so silly sometimes," she kissed him then got up and skipped to the room.

He followed her soon after.

* * *

The next morning, John was awoken by the sound of honking outside. It was Nate there to pick up Randy's car.

John stumbled around looking for his pants and walked into the room where Kelly and Randy had been sleeping. When he went into the room, Kelly had her head on Randy's chest and Randy had his arms wrapped around her.

John looked at them and smirked. He picked up his phone and snapped a picture then he found his pants and went downstairs to the lobby to meet Nate.

"Nathan, bro, what's up?"

He yawned,"Ah, nothing much just picking up my bro's car, Johnny."

"You want me to go get him? He asleep but I can get him down if you want,"

"Nah, just gimme the keys, I'll be on my way. It's bad enough I had to drive in the middle of the night to get here."

"Okay then, I'll go get 'em. Be right back."

John headed back up to the room.

Meanwhile, Kelly was starting to wake up. She realized pretty fast that she was laying on someone, but didn't have her eyes open yet to realize who she was on. She ran her hand down his chest and over his abs. Then she sleepily opened her eyes and saw his tattooed arms. She quickly noticed it was Randy now and that he had an arm around her, holding her close. She blushed really deep and didn't know whether to get up or enjoy it. She decided to take this opportunity to cuddle with her long time crush. She snuggled into his chest and listened to him breathe.

John came into the room and reached into a pair of Randy's pants on the ground to grab his keys. He left without noticing Kelly awake.

He went back down to where Nate was.

"Dude, can you fill me in on the whole baby thing?" Nate said taking the keys from John.

John thought for a moment and simply said, "Vegas."

"Ohhhhhh now I get it,"

"Yeah..."

"So does this mean I'm pretty much an uncle now?"

"Not biologically but, I guess so."

"Cool."

Nate turned around and looked for Randy's car.

"Valet's got it, bro." John said.

"Oh." Nate went to the valet booth and gave the keys to the valet.

Now upstairs, Randy was starting to wake up. He yawned and blinked his eyes open and immediately noticed Kelly on him. Kelly didn't notice him wake up. He moved his arm from around her and she looked up at him. They made eye contact and blushed heavily at each other. She moved away from him and apologized.

Randy smiled and sat up. Her hair was a mess again. He reached out and moved some of her hair out of her face. She blushed even deeper and got off the bed.

He got off the bed and put on some pants.

John walked back into the room.

"I took care of your brother already." he said slumping on the couch.

"Oh thanks, man"

Kelly fixed her hair and put on makeup.

She went to the boys' playpen and picked up Ted. She had grown pretty used to taking care of Ted, even if John was there. Ted woke up and surprisingly didn't start crying. She changed his diaper and started feeding him.

"So, are we pretty much gonna stay here in Nashville tonight?" John said.

"I guess so," Randy said walking over to Cody in the playpen.

"Man...but we can't even go to a bar, we got kids now!" John sighed.

Kelly thought for a moment then said,"I can take care of the boys, you guys can go have fun,"

"REALLY?" John said happily.

"Yeah!"

Randy didn't really want to go to the bar. He would rather spend time with Kelly at the hotel alone.

"We probably aren't gonna go til tonight though," John said putting his arms behind his head.

"I'm gonna go over to AJ's room, 'kay?" Kelly said, looking at her phone.

Randy raised an eyebrow,"Wait...AJ? As in Punk's AJ?"

"Well, you wouldn't expect me to hang with AJ Styles, would you? she joked.

"So Punk's here too then?"

"I'm guessing so,"

"Damn..."

* * *

"Kelly just texted me and she said she's on her way over here." AJ said brushing her hair.

"Ugh...should I leave while you two have your little 'girl talk'?" Punk said making airquotes.

"If you want to...we'll probably talk about boys 'n stuff, anyway."

"Are you gonna talk about me?"

AJ laughed,:Punk...so naive. You think I would tell you if I was gonna talk about you?"

Punk frowned.

They heard a knock at the door.

AJ walked over and opened the door.

"Kelly! C'mon in!" AJ said cheerily.

Kelly walked in and smiled at Punk.

He glared slightly then gave a little wave before heading out the door and down to the hotel's gym.

The girls giggled when he left.

Punk walked down the stairs instead of taking the elevator. He went to the gym and saw that this hotel also had a pool. He looked through the doorway of the pool and saw two familiar faces: John and Randy.

They were with the boys in the very shallow end. Ted and Cody were splashing about, held by their adoptive fathers, of course. Punk stood there wide eyed for a moments, then moved away quickly so he wouldn't be spotted.

Meanwhile, the women were talking about their men.

"So have you told him yet?" AJ said

"No, but...we cuddled this morning," Kelly said blushing and twirling a lock her blonde hair.

"What? You cuddled?" she laughed.

"Yeah we slept in the only bed og the hotel. Well, technically I fell asleep first, which means..." she realized, "...he crawled into bed...with me.."

AJ looked amazed.

"HE LIKES YOU!" she said rather loud then covered her mouth.

Kelly covered her mouth too.

"Wait..." she said taking her hands away, "what if it was a fluke...like...he was drunk...and fell asleep in the bed?"

"Stop being so negative, Kel."

"I'll test it tonight..."

* * *

It was lucky John and Randy didn't notice Punk. Though he already knew, they didn't know that he did know, yadda yadda yadda. Punk put in his headphones and was listening to loud screamo music. He didn't notice when Randy and John freaked out slightly that he was there and unnecessarily snuck out of the room.

They got up to their room and relaxed.

"That was too close!" John said.

"Yeah...we really need to be more careful..." Randy sighed.

That night, John got ready to go to the bar, as planned.

"Randy, aren't you gonna like, get ready or somethin'?"

"Actually..." Randy said looking over at Kelly,"I think I'm gonna hang back here tonight."

Kelly looked at Randy confused.

_Why didn't he want to go to the bar with John?_ She thought.

"Aw what? But Raaaaaaaandy! We always go to the bar together! ALWAYS!"

"Sorry, man."

John finally said,"Fine, suit yourself." and left out the door.

Randy turned his attention back to Kelly.

"Sooooo..."

"Um...are the boys asleep?"

Randy looked over at the playpen then back to her, "Yeah,"

"...good..."she said, then in a split second, she jumped on and kissed him deeply.

**A/N: once upon a time i decided to write a fanfic and then it turned itself into a romance. Annnnnnnnnywhore, sorry it took so long for this one, i've been SUPER busy especially since NDK (anime convention) was this past weekend. Review please! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

She kissed him. She kissed Randy. Kelly had no idea what made her do that but her face was as red as the Chinese flag. Randy was equally as shocked, if not more. She was just sitting there on his lap now, all red and shy. He had no idea what to do. He put a hand under her chin and brought her in for a kiss of his own, the whole time thinking about how long he wanted to do this. When he pulled away, they both stared at each other in silence. Then, like clockwork, a baby started crying.

Randy smiled at Kelly and told her that he got this. She got off him and sat on the couch, her hands folded properly in her lap.

Randy walked over, and of course it was Cody crying. Randy picked him up gently and took him into the other room.

Kelly started biting one of her nails and was lost in her own thoughts.

_What the hell was that?! Why did I just kiss him?! GAH! I'm such an idiot...but wait...he...kissed me back...maybe he really does like me...no...wait maybe he was just being nice..?_

She sat there turning very red and looking very nervous. Randy walked back in the room with Cody in arm. He set the boy back down in the play pen and went back to the couch.

Everything was silent and awkward until Kelly blurted,"Do you like me?"

Randy looked at her weird.

"'Cause...'cause I like you..." she looked away from him and bit her lip.

"What's all this about?" he said cautiously.

"Well...I...just wanted to know 'cause you kissed me back...and yeah..."

He stared at her then smirked.

He turned her face softly to face him and kissed her on the lips very gently.

"Does that answer your question?"

She blushed very deeply this time and hugged him.

* * *

It was now about 3 am. John was at the bar, wasted as ever. He thought, in his drunk mind, that it was time to go home. So he stupidly got in his car and drove drunk. At 3 am, there's really nobody on the road. He swerved all over the place and it was amazing he had gotten so far without crashing. But inevitably, he did. He ran off the road and into a tree, luckily nothing more. It was fortunate that he didn't die, but he did suffer some very serious injuries. Some other wrestlers, who had been at the same bar, were also driving home, but had a designated driver. They saw the wreck and immediately recognized Cena's car. The four guys pulled over the car and got out to survey the damage.

"Yo? John, bro? You okay in there?" said Kofi Kingston.

"It's a car wreck, he's obviously not." said Daniel Bryan.

"We should try to get him out..." said Dolph Ziggler.

"I'll call 911,: said the logical and sober Kane.

Dolph and Kofi worked on getting him out, Kane called for help, and Daniel stood there staring at the wreck to whole time. Within minutes, the ambulance was there. The medical team loaded John in and drove him to the hospital while the police questioned the men.

"We were just driving back from the bar and we saw our friend's car wrapped around a tree." Kane said. He was the only one who answered because the other three were passed out now.

At the hospital, they called Randy who was number 2 on John's speed dial. Randy and Kelly were in bed sleeping when he got the call.

"Who could be calling at 3 am..?"

The voice on the phone said, "Is this Randy Orton?"

"Yes..." he said in a groggy voice.

"Good, well this is nurse Parker here at Nashville General Hospital,"

"...uh huh..."

"Your brother is John Cena, correct?"

"...kinda...what happened?"

"He was involved in a serious car accident, drunk driving."

Randy shot up in bed, "I'll be there right away." and hung up the phone.

He slipped on some pants and a T-shirt, then woke up Kelly.

"mmmhm?" she mumbled.

"John's in the hospital, I'm gonna go down there."

She was still mostly asleep, and didn't hear him.

Randy left out the door and drove as fast as he legally could to the hospital.

When he arrived there, Nurse Parker met with him and led him to John's room. John was a mess. He had broken both arms, 3 ribs, and a leg. They had him hooked up to a respirator and life support.

Randy was cautious to go to the bed. He walked there slowly and hesitated before putting his hand on John's arm cast.

"John..." he said softly, "bro...you gotta...you gotta get through this...Teddy he needs you, he needs his...daddy.."

Randy stopped himself and sat down next to the bed, holding his head in his hands.

He stayed there the rest of the night.

* * *

That morning, Dolph, Kofi, Bryan, and Kane returned to the hospital.

"What're we s'posed to tell the boss?" Bryan said.

Randy sighed, "He'll have to do RAW without his top star,"

Kane was on the phone with Vince and was explaining the situation, "Yeah...uh huh...well he's in the hospital right...yeah right now...car accident...okay...we'll be there soon, kay, bye."

"What'd he say?"

"He said regardless of Cena's condition, the show must go on. He's changing the plans though, since John was supposed to be in the main event with Punk."

"I'll call Punk," Randy said taking out his cellphone

Punk answered his phone with a yawned "Hello?"

"Hey Phil,"

"Oh...Randy, what's up?"

"There's been a change of plans."

Punk listened intently, "What do you mean?"

"John...was in a really bad car accident... he can't compete tonight."

"So...then...what do i do?"

"Vince is going over the plans. We gotta make it work soon though."

"Yeah,,,"

"Well, man I'll call you if I hear anything, kay?"

"What about the boy?"

"...the boy...?"

"Yeah, John's kid?"

Randy was surprised, how did he find out?

"Uh...I have...no idea what you're talkin about..." he said then hung up.

A few hours later, a lightbulb popped out of Vince's brain.

He called Randy and discussed the details. Randy wasn't happy at all with the idea. He called Punk after he got off the phone with Vince.

"Yo Punk,"

"What's the word?"

"Bad."

"Bad?"

"Vince...has a crazy storyline idea,"

"Aren't all of 'em crazy?"

Randy didn't laugh. He remained serious. "Yeah...well he wants to put John's accident into an angle."

"What?! Is there no situation that man won't touch?"

"Yeah, I know, but even worse for you, he's gonna have you say you did it on purpose."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah I guess he came up with the idea, that you hurt John on purpose, and now I'll be fighting you for my best friend."

"Shit...man...I don't think I'm likin' this,"

"Neither am I..."

Punk rubbed his head, "Are you in Knoxville yet?"

"No...I'll be heading out soon though, I'm at the hospital with John."

"Okay, well I gotta get goin'"

"See ya,"

Randy got off the phone and went to John's side.

"Bro...I'll see you later," he said and left the room.

He drove back to the hotel room where Kelly was completely packed.

"Where have you been?"

"At the hospital,"

"Why?"

"John..." his tone was solemn.

Her facial expression turned sad as well, "Oh..."

"Come on, let's get going to Knoxville," he said picking up some stuff.

They loaded up the car and headed to the arena in Knoxville. This time, they didn't have John's nice big locker room to hide the boys in. But they booked a hotel room in advance, so they had that.

"I'm not scheduled tonight so I can hang back here with them." Kelly said tying up her hair in a messy ponytail.

"Good, it'll be a lot safer than the locker room anyway," Randy said grabbing his gym bag and heading out the door.

* * *

Randy went over the match with Punk. Randy was supposed to go over, so they worked out a surprise ending where Punk would be dominating only to walk into an RKO. Since the whole angle was put up only in a matter of hours, Punk had to figure out what to say. He was the WWE CHampion, so he decided to go off that.

Kelly and the boys would be watching all of RAW from the hotel room to see how it played out.

The opening music started and RAW was off without a hitch. After Cole and Lawler recapped last week's show. Punk's music played and he walked out in street clothes with a mic. He had been heel for awhile, but the crowd refused to boo him. He walked down to the ring, chewing gum, of course, and got in under the first rope. He looked around at the crowd, who were cheering "CM PUNK! CM PUNK!" and he smirked. He began talking to the crowd, cutting a nice promo, and had them hanging on every word.

"Well this gold here," he pointed to the title around his waist,"I've been holding it for...a little more than a year now, huh?"

"What?" said the attendance.

"And that John Cena," he sat down on the canvas, "he's kinda been like a little tick on my skin. Just keeps bitin' and bitin', it's like...seriously? I've faced him at almost every pay-per-view and retained every time! I thought it was time to kinda...get rid of him...y'know? So..."

The crowd was starting to turn a little.

He laughed, "...I did."

'Cena' chants filled tha air.

"This past weekend...I ran him off the road. Once and for all."

The crowd buzzed. They didn't know what he meant by running him off the road.

Randy was watching on the TV screen near gorilla. He really didn't like that Vince was using his best friend's accident for a story, and he liked it even less when they had Punk use it for cheap heat. But he guessed he understood that they couldn't have Top Dog Cena just disappear. Even worse, they used the actual crash photos. That really pissed Randy off.

After Punk talked for awhile, Randy came in and interrupted him. He talked about how he and John were best friends and that he was gonna make punk pay for what he did. This set up a match in the main event that night. After their segment at the beginning, Punk looked very distraught. Randy walked over to him.

"Jack, you okay?" Randy asked.

"well...I didn't see the photos before..."

"Oh..."

"Is he...okay?"

Randy could tell Punk wasn't being himself. His face looked emotionless and he just stared at the ground.

"He's...no..." Randy said.

"Can I see him...?" Punk said and looked up at Randy.

Randy smiled a little, "Yeah..."

* * *

Randy went over just like it was planned but Punk didn't really dominate much. Even though Punk was a tremendous performer, he seem realy robotic and distracted during the match, most likely due to seeing the crash photos. Punk followed Kelly and Randy in his car to the hospital back in Nashville. They went into the hospital and barely made the visiting hours. Kelly waited in the car with the boys because they still didn't want Punk to find out. Randy went to the side of the bed.

"John, Punk's here to see you,"

Punk was speechless. The beeping of the heart monitor made his heart wrench. John was hooked up to so many machines. Punk rubbed his eyes in disbelief then he turned to Randy.

"Randy...what about...his kid?"

"What kid?" Randy said still trying to cover it up.

"The little brown haired baby."

"I have no ide-"

Randy. Stop. I know about the kids. I saw them. I saw you guys with them."

"Uh..." Randy rubbed his head not knowing what to do.

**A/N: yup. car accident! dramatic, right? hehehehehehehe most likely there will be more Relly coming soon,,,,,stay tuned! review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**ahhhhh sorry this took so long...school cuts into everything!**

A few minutes later, after Randy called Kelly, her and the boys were in the room.

"How long have you known?"

"Since we were in Nashville at that show on Saturday."

"Oh wow..."

"Yeah..." Punk said looking around the room before finally settling his eyes on Ted." So what're their names?"

"This here is Cody and John's is Ted."

"How many other people know about them?"

"Well, I guess no one besides you and my brother."

Kelly looked away and mumbled, "...and Layla and AJ..."

"What?" Randy turned to Kelly.

"I...told them a couple nights ago..."

"I thought we agreed this was under wraps!"

"Sorry! I just...had to tell someone,"

Randy glared at Kelly for awhile and she averted her eyes the best she could. Punk switched his eyes between the two and was silent.

"So...Phil...promise you won't tell anyone?" Randy said.

Punk nodded, "I promise." he put his right hand over his heart.

Kelly bounced over to Punk and hugged him.

"Thanks, Punk...you have no idea how much this means to all of us," she planted a quick peck on his cheek.

Punk smiled and said, "Yeah well...you guys seem like good parents," he looked at the babies in Randy's arms.

"Do you want to hold one?"

"Uh...sure..."

Kelly handed him Ted, who giggled in Punk's arms. Punk stared down at him and smiled at the child. Ted reached up at Punk's beard, and Punk let him touch it as long as he didn't pull on it, and he didn't.

Nurse Parker came in a little bit later to tell them visiting hours were over. The three left the room after Punk moved Ted's little hand, making him wave to John.

"I'll follow you guys back to the hotel," Punk said handing Ted back to Kelly.

"Okay," Kelly said climbing into the car.

When they got back to the hotel, it was about midnight. Punk hugged Kelly and bro-hugged Randy. They went to their separate rooms.

"I'm pretty surprised Punk didn't ask how we got the boys," Kelly said.

"He probably didn't want to pry too much," Randy said taking off his shirt and climbing into bed.

Kelly changed into her pajamas and got into the bed too. Randy pulled her into his arms and she giggled.

He held her close for awhile and they cuddled.

Kelly broke up the silence when she looked up at him and asked, "Um...Randy...do you think maybe we could...go on a date sometime?"

Randy chuckled, "I'd have to check my schedule, I got a kid to take care of..."

Kelly blushed and said, "Y'know, I like this,"

"This?"

"Just cuddling here with you...alone,"

"...Not completely alone," he twitched his head to the direction of the playpen.

"Oh you know what I mean!"

He laughed, "Yeah, yeah okay,"

She slowly fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, they headed on the road to the Smackdown taping that night in Memphis. It was a 4 hour drive, so they had to try to make it there as fast as they could. Punk was lucky, he wasn't needed for Smackdown so he and AJ left for Chicago. They had been dating for almost a year and took turns staying at each other's places. One week, Chicago, the other week, New Jersey. Randy sometimes wondered if he and Kelly would do the same thing if they started dating. That always lead his train of thought to when John got better, if he would take Ted with him to Boston at some point. The boys had never been split up before so they had no idea if it would effect them at all. But they really didn't have to worry about that at the moment since John wasn't really a factor.

Randy never stopped thinking about his best friend. A million thoughts raced through his head while he was sleeping.

Does John even know that he's in a coma? Do people think in a coma? No...probably not... If he can think then he probably misses Ted... Does he miss us?

Then Randy had a nightmare.

He dreamt that he was in the middle of a match and backstage his phone was ringing. It was Nurse Parker calling to tell him that John had gone into critical condition and might not make it through the night. Of course he didn't get the message until after his match, and by then, it was too late. Randy rushed to the hospital in Nashville and he made it there just as they pronounced him dead. Randy cried as they pulled the sheet over his pale friend's face.

He shot up from his sleep sweating excessively. Kelly didn't notice and continued driving.

If John was near death, there was no way he wasn't gonna be there in his final moments. John and Randy had known each other since their days training at OVW. They fought together and against each other and had grown attached to one another. They were best friends. No. More than that, they were like brothers, even if John had 4 already.

Sleep was hopeless now and he yawned looking at the time on the dashboard of the car. It was about noon.

"Are we almost...there?" he yawned.

"Oh you're awake!" she smiled at him, "It's good you woke up, I'm gonna need directions to the arena!"

"Oh...uh...it's straight ahead," he lazily pointed at the round building in front of them.

"Silly me!" she turned into the back alley of the arena. Ted started crying in the back seat.

"Shouldn't we get to the hotel room first?" he said reaching back to comfort Ted.

"Hm...I guess you're right,"

"Of course I am,"

"Oh shush." she stuck her tongue out at him.

He smirked.

They checked into the hotel and headed to the arena, or at least Randy did. Although Kelly traveled with Randy now all the time, she was rarely scheduled.

He went into the locker room and got changed and oiled up. He was scheduled for a match against Damien Sandow. Damien was cutting one of his dictionary promos that he'd been doing for almost a year now, and Randy just came out and ripped on him for boring the crowd, then the general manager of Smackdown, Booker T, threw them in a match. Randy went over and that was that. But during the match, he kept having thoughts that something might happen like in his dream, and after the match Vince was waiting for him to get to gorilla.

"You seemed a little off there, you alright, kid?"

"Ah...yeah...I mean...the whole situation with John kinda has me a little shaken up."

Vince patted him on the shoulder," Don't worry, son. He's John Cena! He'll bounce back in no time!"

"Randy smirked, "Yeah...I guess you're right,"

"Of course I am!" Vince laughed and walked away.

John always did have a knack for bouncing back into action after an injury. Like the time when he fell off a ladder and broke his arm during match, he couldn't wait to go back and wrestle again.

"C'mon man! I can't even feel my arm! It's fine! Lemme wrestle!"

"Dude, doc said you need 3 weeks off to heal,"

"3 WEEKS?! But...but...I'll miss storylines! Pay-per-views!"

Randy sure missed silly ol' John.

But he had to remain positive that John would recover soon.

He arrived at the hotel room and went up to their room.

**A/N: yeah so that, i already have ch 11 typed up sooooooooo yeah that'll come soon.**

**review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

After they finished all the shows in Tennessee, the next stop was a house show in Little Rock, Arkansas. Randy was wary about going too far from the hospital in Nashville. He didn't want to have to rush over there in case John was dying, so he looked up when flights were from Little Rock to Nashville.

"Randy, relax. John's gonna be fine!" Kelly said while massaging his shoulders.

He couldn't relax. It only took about three hours to get to the house show. When they settled down in the hotel room, Randy received a text from good ol' CM Punk. It read:

Go to ...you need to see this...

Randy was confused. He got on his laptop and logged onto TMZ and saw the top story. He nearly choked on his soda.

WWE SUPERSTAR RANDY ORTON AND DIVA KELLY KELLY WITH KIDS?

Right under it was the story about John's drunk driving accident. The main story had a picture the paparazzi took of them with the boys secretly. Randy couldn't believe it. Soon, it would be spread around the locker room like the flu. He held his head in his hands.

"Randy? What's wrong?" Kelly asked while feeding Ted.

He turned the laptop to face her and said nothing.

She gasped, "How did they?! Wha? Those damn pesky bastards!"

It seemed that their secret wouldn't be a secret soon.

* * *

Randy was super stressed out when he got to the arena. CM Punk found him and they began speculating what would happen.

"I bet...Vince will try to put the boys in storylines..."

"That wouldn't be too bad, as long as you're around, right?" Punk said.

"I guess it wouldn't be too bad..."

"They could be child actors!"

"Uhh...I don't know about that..."

They talked for awhile until Triple H walked over.

"Hey Hunter, what's up?"

"Vince needs to see you and Kelly in his office."

"Oh..." Randy gulped. He waved to Punk then walked to the Diva's locker room and knocked on the door. AJanswered it.

She smirked at him then called to Kelly, "KK, Your man is here~!"

Kelly was a deep shade of red when she got to the door and Randy laughed.

"Vince needs us in his office,"

"Okay..." she trailed behind him as they walked to his office.

"You wanted to see us, sir?"

Vince turned around in his chair very slowly. He had a serious expression on his face.

"So...boys, eh?"

Randy bowed his head, "Yes."

"can you bring 'em here?"

"They're at the hotel room with Randy's brother, sir."

"Well get 'em here so I can meet the kids!"

Randy and Kelly were surprised. They weren't really sure what Vince was going to do in the first place but they certainly didn't expect him to want to meet them.

Randy called Nate and told him to come to the arena with the boys. Nate was being paid to watch the boys that night so he reluctantly came to the place.

When they came into Vince's office with the babies, McMahon laughed and asked to hold one of 'em.

"So, they belong to you two?"

"Well sir, technically they belong to Randy and John. I just kinda help out."

"Cody is mine, Ted is John's." Randy said.

"How did you come upon them?"

"What?"

"Well I know they aren't just a couple weeks old, and you and Cena are both single fellas,"

"Uh...Vegas, sir."

Vince nodded. Just one word explains it all.

The three talked for awhile, the infants giggled.

"Well, I'd like to propose something to you."

"Yes?"

"Can I maybe use them in the future for angles?" he said just like Randy predicted earlier.

Randy laughed, "It's okay with me if you use Cody but you'd have to ask John to use Ted."

Vince nodded and understood.

* * *

Later, after the show, Kelly and Randy headed back to the hotel room. Nate had headed back with Cody and Ted after they had their chat with Vince. Randy paid him $500 to babysit in which Nate said that he would babysit for them anytime. He did a good job getting the kids to fall asleep.

Randy was laying in his bed. Kelly came over and laid with him. She rolled on top of him and kissed him softly. When she pulled away, Randy was surprised. Even though they had kissed a couple times before, he wasn't quite used to it yet. He met her eyes before lowering his to her lips and they kissed again. They moved perfectly and Kelly placed her hands on the sides of his head, deepening the kiss.

They continued kissing for a little a bit the she pulled away and asked quietly, "So how 'bout that date?"

"Tomorrow...I'll be heading home to St Louis. I'm gonna explain everything to my dad, then maybe...I can drop the boys there and we can go out, sound good?"

Kelly smiled wide,"Yeah..."

He kissed her forehead and they drifted off to sleep.

The next day they got packed and headed North to St Louis. Randy called his dad ahead of time to let him know he'd be coming over. Bob said he had some important things to discuss with his son. Randy already knew what it'd be about.

They arrived at around noon and Randy had Kelly stay in the car with the boys until he said to come in. He knocked on the door and Nate opened the door.

"Bro! Long time no see, eh?" Nate laughed and let him in.

"Where's Pop?" Randy asked.

"He's in the livin' room, says he needs to talk to 'ya"

Randy nodded and went to the living room. Bob was sitting there, arms crossed against his chest and his wife sat next to him with her hands folded in her lap.

"Take a seat, son."

He did as instructed.

"Let's clear the elephant in th' room...you have kids?"

"Well actually just A kid..."

"But there's two of 'em"

"One is John's..."

"Doesn't matter who's it is, what matters is that you had a kid 'n didn't tell us!"

"Dad, technically it isn't actually mine,"

"Yer makin' no sense, boy! Start from th' top!"

"Uh...well me and John kinda had a crazy night in Vegas..."

Bob had a poker face. Unlike other people, he didn't just suddenly understand the whole thing when Randy said 'Vegas'.

"Go on,"

"We don't really remember what happened but when we got up in the morning, there they were..."

"So where are they now?"

"In the car with Kelly. I can call them in if you need me to,"

"Yes that would be good."

Randy called Kelly and told her to come in with the boys, and she did.

He picked Cody up form his carrier and cradled him.

"This one is mine, his name is Cody." he said.

Bob got up from the couch and looked at the little boy.

"So...he's technically my grandson, eh?"

"Yeah,"

"And the other one?"

"This one's twin brother."

"Can I hold him?"

Randy nodded and handed him over to the elder Orton carefully. He looked at the infant and was reminded of when he held his first born son, Randy, for the first time. Randy's mother looked at the boy also and aww'd at him. Bob handed him off to her and she cradled and rocked him.

"Ohh I'm just gonna spoil the dickens out of you!"

Randy and Kelly laughed.

"Now, Randall, you know how hard it is to be a wrestlin' father... my father was, I was. Now you are."

"I know, Dad."

"So, if you have to travel, say overseas, you can drop him here."

Randy smiled, "Thanks, Dad."

They hugged and Randy's mom asked them to stay for dinner.

"It's been awhile since I've had a nice home cooked meal, Ma."

They ate and were a little family. After dinner, Randy and Kelly left to head back to Randy's house, which wasn't too far away. Bob had offered to watch the boys for the night just like Randy had hoped.

When they arrived at the house, Kelly took her suitcase into the bathroom and changed into a sexy dress. She wanted to make a lasting impression on him so she wore something very low-cut. She knew he would be staring at her the whole time and even if she caught him staring at her breasts, that's what low-cut things are for anyway.

Randy looked very handsome in his outfit. When Kelly came out of the bathroom, he stared at her with wide eyes and his jaw dropped a little.

"And you look good yourself!" she giggled.

He shook his head to bring himself out of the trance he was put into by her body. He walked to her and put his hands on both sides of her ribs. He moved his hands slowly down the sides of her body feeling every curve all the way. Kelly shivered from the touch. Once he reached her mid thigh, he stopped and looked into her eyes.

"You look...gorgeous..."

Just as they were about to kiss, Randy's phone began to buzz. He picked it up and saw it was Nurse Parker at the Nashville General Hospital.

He answered it immediately and said, "Hello?"

"Ah yes...uh...Randy, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Just calling to tell you that has finally woken out of his coma."

"Really?! We'll be there right away!" he hurriedly hung up and called his father.

"Dad, hey...uh we gotta make an emergency trip to Nashville, do you think you can hold the boys til we get back?"

"Uh...sure?"

"Thanks." he hung up again, "Kel, I'm sorry but out date will have to wait...we gotta get to Nashville NOW."


	12. Chapter 12

On their way to the airport, Randy called Punk to update him on the situation.

"Yeah we're heading to the airport right now,"

"Call me when you get to the hospital, man."

"Will do."

* * *

A couple hours later, they drove their rental car to the hospital. Nurse Parker met them at the entrance and they all went to John's room. When they walked in, John smiled wide and tired to wave.

Randy practically sprinted to the bed and hugged John. John tried to hug him back but with both arms broke, it was pretty hard to.

"Man am I so glad to see you awake and alive!"

"Yeah, man, I'm so glad to BE alive..."

"What the hell were you thinking driving drunk anyway?!"

"I have no idea...you know I do stupid things when I'm drunk,"

"Boy do I..."

"Where are the boys?"

"With my dad in St. Louis. We flew straight here from there when the nurse told me you woke up,"

"Your dad knows?!"

"Man you missed a lot..."

"Damn..."

"...and you still won't be able to compete until you're all healed."

"DAMMIT."

Randy laughed. He missed his buddy.

"Man you're gonna have to catch me up!"

"Vince put your accident into a story line."

John's smile faded, "What?"

"He made it so Punk said that he's the one who ran you off the road."

"...Ah...no...he wouldn't do that..."

"...used the crash photos and everything,"

"NO. WHY WOULD HE THINK IT WOULD BE OKAY TO...TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

"John, calm down..." Kelly put her hand on his cast.

"That's not _even _okay!"

"We know...Randy was pissed about it too. When Punk saw the photos...he wanted to see you in the hospital. He was really shocked."

"So...what did I miss about the boys?"

"Everyone knows."

"What d'you mean 'everyone knows'?"

"TMZ kinda...found out and...well the rest is history,"

John closed his eyes, "Shit..." he mumbled under his breath. He opened his eyes again and stared at Randy. "Why so fancy? Were you expecting me to be dead?"

"Huh?" Randy looked at himself, "Oh yeah I was about to go on a date...but I got called and came over here..."

"Aww...you missed a date for me? Man, Randy, I can't say I'd do the same..." John said jokingly.

Randy laughed with him.

"So who's the lucky lady?"

Randy coughed and John looked over at Kelly who was taking off her jacket, revealing the sexy little number she was wearing. John, being a perv as always, stared straight at her breasts.

"WOAH MAMA SHE GOT SOME SWEET TITS!" he yelled out loud without realizing it.

Randy and Kelly both gave him a WTF look and his face turned red.

"I did not...just say that out loud did I?"

"Practically screamed it,"

"Shit." he mumbled again then one and one came together in his mind. Randy was going on a date with Kelly.

John didn't know why this shocked him, but nevertheless it did. He stared at them both with huge eyes.

"You...and...her..." he stuttered out.

Randy smirked and nodded.

"Great...so I'm the third wheel now..."

"There's kids...so not exactly the thrid wheel..."

"Maaaaaaaan..."

* * *

Later, Randy called Punk.

"So he's awake?"

"Yeah,"

"Can I talk to him?"

"Yeah hold on,"

Randy handed the phone to John.

"Yo!"

"John!"

"Jack!"

"You're alive!"

"Did I die?"

"Ugh man I miss you, everyone misses you,"

"Ah good to hear...they miss the face of the company...heh heh" he laughed.

"Yeah sure whatever, you actually weren't in a coma for too long,"

"Really, it feels like forever,"

"Yeah it does."

They talked and caught up for awhile, Punk told him about the story line and John kept saying how disrespectful it was.

"Well I hope you have fun with angles, I won't be out of this hospital for at least another month...god knows when I'll be able to compete again," he sighed, "I do get transferred to a hospital in Boston though!"

"When do you transfer?"

"Uhhhh like tomorrow, I think."

"That's cool, anyway man it's like midnight here in Chicago...I gotta rest..."

"Oh yeah Kelly and Randy have to go soon too...nice talkin' to ya!"

"Get rest, man. 'night." Punk hung up.

John handed the phone back to Randy.

"I probably should get rest,"

"Yeah and we should get going, before the nurse kicks us out," Randy laughed. He hugged John carefully and walked to the door. Kelly kissed John on the cheek and ran her hand though his hair which was oddly kinda long. His face turned pink when she turned around to leave.

They got to the same hotel that they stayed in when Raw was in town days earlier. When they got into the room, Kelly faced Randy and put her arms around his neck.

"Can we...just start going out already?" she said looking into his eyes.

"I thought you'd never ask..." he leaned down slightly and kissed her. She giggled in the kiss making Randy smile.

Meanwhile at the hospital, John was sad that he was alone.

Randy and Kelly found each other, now I gotta find someone too...a Momma for my baby...but who...Divas? They're all dating I think...

John attempted to toss and turn but his broken arms wouldn't allow it. He just laid there wobbling back and forth.

* * *

The next day, John was being prepped to go to the hospital in Boston. Ever since he woke up he didn't have as many machines attached to him but he still had a heart monitor and a respirator.

"Kelly and I have to travel to Louisiana for the next house show...so I guess we'll see you around?" Randy said as John was being wheeled to an ambulance.

"Uh yeah, like call me and update,"

"I will, bro."

The paramedics loaded John into the ambulance and it took off to the airport. Randy and Kelly were also going to the airport to fly back to St Louis to get the boys.

**A/N: yeah my headcanon is that people call CM Punk Jack instead of Phil, cuz Jack is his middle name...anyway I know this chapter is shorter than others but i really didn't want this chapter to just run on so i could start a new chapter with new things n such. Im gonna speed things up soon so dont be surprised if there's some time jumps n such...review please! ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

After 5 months, John was completely and able to compete. Unfortunately, his knee didn't heal correctly so he wasn't able to move it right. When he was released from the Boston Hospital 4 months ago, Randy made the hard decision of letting Ted live with John. The first night was bad, Ted kept crying in the night. John didn't know whether he was missing his brother or Kelly and Randy. After that night Ted was completely fine. Dan, John's older brother, took care of John sometimes due to him being stuck at home with broken limbs and a baby. When Dan first saw the boy, he was silent the whole day. Almost everybody accepted Ted. Everybody except John's dad.

His father couldn't believe John would have such a crazy night in Vegas, he thought John was a perfect kid. With lack of logic, thought that John knocked up a whore and got stuck with the baby.

Now 4 months after that, John was able to hold his son again.

"Well Ted, m'boy, guess what?"

Ted mimicked, "Wut wut wut" he was kinda talking, saying little words but not putting them together.

John laughed, "I return to Raw tonight!"

Ted giggled.

John had talked to Vince and Punk over the phone and they got the idea that Punk would have an open challenge to anyone in the locker room for his title. It would be silent for awhile but then John's music would hit and the crowd would go wild! They would have a match and finally John would go over and win the title. Punk was fine with dropping the title. He already had the record for holding the title longest so he had everything he wanted. Plus, he was getting bored with it and wanted to move on to something else.

"Daddy's gonna win the belt! And I'm gonna take a picture of it on you!"

"Da-da!"

"Yep that's right! And we don't have to go far since it's right here in Boston!"

"Bason!" was the way Ted said Boston. It made John laugh every time. John strapped Ted into his car seat and they headed to the arena.

"Oh and you get to see your brother, Cody!"

"Odee!"

They arrived at the arena and before he went to the locker room to be tackled by everyone, he stopped into Vince's office.

"So we're good with the plan tonight, right?"

"Yes, go see Punk and set it up."

He pulled his hood over his head and snuck into the locker room. Cody was in the corner playing with blocks. For a baby, he had an impressive amount of hair. There were only a few guys in the room watching him.

"Uh...where's...Jack...?" he said quietly.

Jack Swagger turned his head with an eyebrow raised.

"I...meant Punk..."

"CENA! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Apparently, no one had told the rest of the roster that he was returning nor alive and healed from the wreck.

"Um yeah..." he took off his hood and took Ted out of his jacket. Ted stayed amazingly quiet while in John's jacket. He set him down with Cody in the corner of the room.

"So where's Punk at, I need to talk to him..."

"he's in catering, I think."

"Thanks,"

* * *

He walked to catering and found Punk with AJ, of course.

"Jack!"

Punk turned his head and saw John waving and heading toward him.

"JOHN!" Punk got up fast, knocking the chair he was sitting in over and tackled John like a child. John laughed and lifted Punk off the ground, spinning him around. AJ gave them a weird look because this didn't seem like something Punk would do. They stopped spinning and stared back at her, still hugging.

"What? Never seen two full grown men hugging?"

AJ laughed and shook her head.

John let go of Punk, "Dude we need to plan out our match,"

"Oh yeah..."

"My knee..." he pointed to his right knee, "it's not right so man try not to land anything on it..."

"Yeah okay, got it."

They sat there and planned it all out for about an hour.

"Man this is gonna be awesome!"

"Yeah!"

"D'you have any idea where Randy is? I saw Cody, so I know he's here..."

"I don't know maybe he's at his hotel room banging Kelly..."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah man like he's been having one of the boys watch the kid, sometimes the divas like to 'cause they think he's adorable, and they go to their hotel room to do who knows what..."

* * *

That was, in fact, what they were doing. Within the last couple months, they had gotten really close. REALLY CLOSE. So close, that they really became parents to Cody. When Randy first brought Kelly into this, he didn't expect for her to take to Cody so well or for them to fall in love. But he was pretty glad they did, though so the boy could have a somewhat normal family. Somewhat because pretty much everybody on the roster was an uncle or aunt it seemed to him. Especially John. WWE in itself seemed like a big family and because John's dad didn't accept little Ted as his grandson, Vince could. All he had from Stephanie and Triple H were granddaughters so he liked the fact that Ted could be his pseudo grandson.

"If the boys want to become WWE superstars someday, they're always welcome here." Vince told Randy when they talked months ago.

* * *

John walked into the locker room and saw that Cody and Ted were asleep. He smiled and grabbed his ring gear. It was time for his big return. He'd only been out of action for about 6 months but it seemed like forever to him and the WWE universe. He sat in gorilla and waited for his cue. Punk walked over, about to go though, and winked at him.

"May the best man win." he joked. The static played and he bounced through to a mixed crowd as always. He started talking as always, hoisting his title in the air.

John stared down at his knee and hoped it wouldn't break or do anything wonky in the match.

Please...just hold out, okay? I don't need to be out of action again...I need to regain my mojo.

With that thought he looked up at his hair that was remnant of his old 2004 style. He didn't realize he let it grow out so much from his normal military style haircut. He was distracted by each and every thing and barely noticed when a crew member told him it was time to get out there. He took a breath and his music hit. He heard the crown explode upon the first note and he ran out straight to the ring.

Punk looked surprised as he was told to do. Cena grabbed the microphone and said, "Miss me? In case you forgot, I'm challenging you for this title. Tonight."

And so the bell rang and they brawled. One could easily argue it was one of the best matches of Cena'scareer. He fought hard, mindful of his knee the whole time. Punk also was thinking of John's leg. He remembered not to do any leg sweeps or anything like that. When John got him up for the formerly known F-U, those in attendance cheered so loud, both men believed they blew the roof off the place. He slammed Punk on the canvas with a loud thud and went for the pin. The crowd counted along with the ref.

"ONE! TWO! THREE!"

Everyone jumped to their feet, including Cena who got up as soon as he heard the three. The ref handed him the title and he stared at it then collapsed to his knees, hugging it like he'd never won it before. He celebrated in the ring for awhile before rolling out to slap some hands and greet fans.

When he headed to the back, Vince greeted him with applause at gorilla. John smiled wide and hugged the boss.

"John, that was one of the best matches I've seen in awhile!"

"Thanks, sir..."

Vince patted him on the back and Cena headed to the locker room with the beautiful gold hung over his shoulder. He looked at the name plate when he sat down.

CM PUNK.

Time to get that changed.

**A/N: yeah a full John chapter. The time jump was 5 months if any of y'all were confused but there will be more time jumps soon just to kinda get their childhood rolling,,,,,,,**


	14. Chapter 14

John held onto that title for about another 5 months. Punk was happy doing other things that didn't involve the title. Randy and Kelly were preparing for the terrible twos. Cody was getting his first teeth and teething was terrible. He cried a lot, even when people held him.  
"I don't think we can bring him backstage anymore," Randy said trying to calm him down, "or at least not until this stage is over."  
"yeah ...best not to..." Kelly said giving him a pacifier.  
Cody shut up once the pacifier was in his mouth and they looked at each other surprised.  
"he's...quiet...!"  
" SSHH . you'll jinx it ! "

Ted had no problems as of yet. He was also teething but chewing on things helped with him. John was lucky Ted didn't cry much. In fact, through his toddler years he barely cried at all. John was so excited when Ted took his first steps. He video taped it and sent it to his mom and . The boy was also starting to put words together and understand things. He would say 'hungee' and 'dink' if he was hungry and thirsty and 'uh oh' if he needed a diaper change.

When Ted turned 2 and a half, John started potty training him. For both boys it was pretty easy. At 3 years old, Cody was able to continue going to shows.  
"My has he grown!" Vince said welcoming the boy back. Cody's hair was still long for a toddler and partially covered his eyes.  
"Unky Vins!" Cody giggled and hugged him.  
"And he speaks!"  
Randy took him to be reunited with his twin, which he didn't know was his brother. They both were told they were cousins.  
"Ted!"  
"Cody?"  
"I'm back!"  
"Where were you?"  
"Daddy knows"  
"My daddy?"  
"Noooo my daddy"  
"Your daddy is uncle John!"  
"Your daddy is uncle Wandy!"  
Their little conversations were adorable.  
"Hey Cody, daddy has to go fight now, okay?"  
"Okayyyyy!"

John took Ted around backstage. Since he was old enough to walk on his own, he didn't need to be held all the time.  
"Unky Punk!"  
Punk raised an eyebrow and smiled.  
"Unky Punk, eh?"  
"Yeah!"  
Ted was wearing the smallest Cena shirt they had at the merchandise table, and it was still pretty much a dress on him.  
John was still single. He really didn't know why but he assumed ladies would be all over him. He was JOHN CENA! When they weren't, he began to wonder what was wrong with him.  
"Randy..." he said one day while lifting weights.  
"what,"  
"Is there something wrong with me?"  
Randy looked at him with a confused look in his eyes, "what?"  
"Like...you have Kelly...and I have no one..."  
"John," he sighed,"there's nothing wrong with you, you just aren't putting yourself out there."  
"I am! I just...thought it would be easier, given who I am..."  
"You can't just rely on being John Cena. Yeah you have the body and looks but a lot of times girls want someone who will listen to them talk. Don't you want a girl who loves you for you? Not just John Cena?"

John thought hard while doing reps. Randy was right, as usual, but then he thought maybe the kid was a put off. He couldn't decide whether Ted was helping or hindering him.  
_If I go out on a date with a girl and Ted's not there...what if she leaves if she finds out about him?_  
"Randy," he put the weight down and looked at him, "I wanna go to a bar. I wanna meet chicks."  
"John, man I thought you were going clean now. No."  
"But dude! I don't want to be single forever!"  
"You didn't hear a word I said a minute ago, did you?"

A few hours later, Randy gave in to John's request with the promise that he wouldn't drink.  
"You're a terrible drunk and you don't want the ladies to see that" was his reasoning.  
With Kelly watching the kids at the hotel, they went to the bar. Randy decided not to drink either so John wouldn't feel bad. They got up to the bar and ordered drinks. John was very embarrassed ordering a coke instead of alcohol. He scanned the area for hot women.  
"That brunette over there...I'm gonna talk to her!"

"Go for it, bro."  
John walked over to the girl who had her back turned. He thought of a cheesy pick up line to use because usually it was the easiest way to break the ice for him.  
"Hey baby are your legs tired?" he said proudly.  
She turned around, "What?"

He recognized her instantly. Now way it could be her...

**A/N: ooh cliff hanger who do y'all think it'll be? yeah i know its still short but blehhhhhh I got a new app on my iPod to type my chapters...i thought it would be faster but it puts a space between every letter so it still makes it longer to put out :P **  
**Review ! ! ! ! ^ _ ^**


	15. Chapter 15

John couldn't believe it. He hadn't seen her in years. After she left WWE, they lost contact even though they were super close friends.  
"John? John Cena?" she said cracking a smile.  
"Mickie..."  
"Oh my GOD! It's been ages since I've seen you!" Mickie James jumped up and hugged him.  
"Yeah...it's been too long..."  
"By the way, that pick up line? Sooooo cheesy!" she giggled.  
He laughed nervously,"Heh yeah...thought it might work,"  
"Go on and have a seat, we could catch up!"  
And so they did. They talked about what's happened in the last 5 years or so and their lives. Mickie was in TNA, the rival company.  
"So, John boy, got a special lady?" she winked.  
"Obviously not, I used a pick up line on you, remember?"  
"Ah right, so no family then, just a bachelor like always."  
"Actually..."  
"Hm?" she looked confused at him.  
"I...have a kid..."  
"Woah..." her eyes were wide, "How?"  
"Ehhhh long story..."  
"I can't believe it..." she scoffed, "The 'champ' is a father! How old is the kid?"  
"He's 3 years old. His name's Ted."  
"Psh wow, a 3 year old...I'm way behind in my Cena history."  
They continued talking and laughing until midnight. Randy walked over and yawned.  
"Oh wow! You and Randy are still besties I see!" Mickie giggled.  
"Yup, what's up, man?"  
"We better get going back to the hotel..." he said exhaustedly.  
"Aww why?"  
"We gotta travel in the morning,"  
"Oh...right..."  
Mickie scribbled on a bar napkin, "John, here's my number, we should get together some time!" she handed it to him and kissed him on the cheek before walking away.  
He looked down at his hand, "Well...I got a girl's number!"  
"Yup."

* * *

When John got back to his room he stared at the number like a teenage girl.  
"Man...what a small world..." he said picking up his cell phone.  
"Hello?" Mickie said on the other line.  
"Uh..." he hesitated, "it's John,"  
"Oh! Hi! That didn't take you long at all did it?" she laughed.  
"Yeah...uhh when do you think we can...go on a date?"  
"Date?"  
"Uhh...I mean...get together?"  
"So you want to go on a date, eh?"  
"I thought that's what it was..."  
"When's your next day off?"  
"Uhh what's today?"  
"Sunday."  
"Let's see...Raw...Smackdown...Wednesday."  
I think that can work, where are you guys gonna be?"  
"I have no idea...but Wednesday sounds good,"  
"Alright...then wednesday it is!"

* * *

The next day, John could barely contain his excitement.  
"Y'know, if the dirt sheets find out about you going on a date with Mickie, they're gonna jump to conclusions and think you're jumping ship to TNA." Randy said.  
"Let them think what they want. I can date whoever I want!"  
Randy rolled his eyes and went back to reading his book. Both kids and Kelly were asleep in the back of the car.

Mickie and John met up at a bar in Cleveland. John made the effort to travel all the way there by himself.  
"I can't believe you came all the way out here just to see me!" Mickie said excitedly.  
"Well it's not too far really,"  
"Still...so is the boy with Randy?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Do you think I can meet him some time?"  
"Maybe, depends when our schedules will be free at the same time."  
"How's WWE workin' out for ya? Still the top dog?"  
"You know it!" he winked, "Do you ever miss us? WWE, that is...?"  
She thought for a second,"Hmm...sometimes, I do, when I think of the huge crowds and stuff. TNA has such a smaller audience, being a smaller company...you being the top dog, I'm surprised they let you talk to me!"  
"They can't control who I talk to, plus they don't even know. It's not like the company is my parents."  
"But you are their 'golden boy', the favorite child,"  
"True, but still."  
They were silent for awhile until finally Mickie dove in for a kiss. John didn't fight it, he welcomed it and kissed back even.  
"Woah...uhh...I'm sorry..." her face was red.  
He laughed,"Don't be,"  
She blushed heavily and turned away.  
"Geez Mick, you weren't that shy last time we kissed," he winked at her.  
"Well uhh...yknow it's been awhile since we were a thing 'n such,"  
"Maybe we should give us a second chance?"  
She smiled, "Traveling relationships are hard though, especially if we aren't traveling together..."  
"Then we should make the most of our time together now." said John the experienced smooth talker.  
He leaned in and captured her lips again. She put her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

After about half an hour of kissing, they went to Mickie's hotel room. John was the polar opposite of Randy. Randy liked to take things slow, John loved to have sex on the first date. And so he did.

**A/N: yeah so it's John/Mickie,,,,,,,,,,had a bit of writer's block on this one...but I eventually pulled it through. Review! ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16

"Yeah, so we talked for awhile...and you know where talking leads for me...heh heh..." John smirked.  
"Really, dude, I don't need to know about your sex life." Randy said lacing up his boots for the night, "When's the next time you get to see her anyway?"  
"Not really sure, but hopefully soon. I kinda want to introduce her to Ted."  
Randy looked at him like he was crazy,"No."  
John tilted his head, "Why not?"  
"John...don't you think it seems a little soon?"  
"Uhhhhhh..."  
"Think of it this way, Ted's never had a mother. If you just bring Mickie in to this, he might get attached and if it doesn't work out-"  
John cut him off,"What makes you think it won't work out? Huh?"  
"Man...I'm not sayin' it won't but-"  
"Really? 'Cause that's what it sounds like!" he said getting irritated and angry.  
"STOP INTERRUPTING ME!" Randy yelled.  
John narrowed his eyes and glared at him.  
"Fuck...man I just want what's best for Ted...I know you, you always have women just in and out of your life...what d'you think Ted will see with that? That 'daddy' can't handle commitment? What if he gets the impression that that's what women are for?"  
"Well news flash, Randy! Mickie ain't one of those girls!"  
"But what if she becomes one?"  
"I really don't want to talk about this with you, man. We both have matches, so let's just get out there and do our jobs."  
Randy had never seen John so hot headed before. Usually whenever Randy was getting into John's personal life, John would offer no resistance and be all relaxed. being best friends and pretty much brothers, they could talk about anything to each other. But apparently not Mickie.

Punk wasn't around much lately. AJ was expecting their first child and he wanted to be home with her as much as possible.  
"Man, y'know if you need any help with the kid when it's born, John, Kelly and I are here to help." Randy told Punk the day he was taking a leave when AJ was 8 months pregnant.  
"Thanks, that helps a lot," Punk smiled, "we're expecting a girl."  
"Ooh a girl...good luck with that one later in life,"  
"Yeah..."  
They bro-hugged and Punk left.

"Y'know what I realized, Randy?"  
"What."  
"We don't actually know the boys' birthday!"  
"I do."  
"WHAT?!"  
"Remember the first day we got them?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Their birth certificates were in the basket with them."  
"They were? How come I've never seen it?"  
"I keep both of them with me 'cause I knew you'd lose it."  
John glared at him, "I don't lose everything!"  
"You lose MATCHES all the time!" Randy joked and laughed.  
"Ah! HEY! SHUDDUP!"  
Speaking of the first day they got the boys, that night they were in Vegas for the first time since then.  
"Okay, guys, this time NO PARTYING OR DRINKING!" Kelly said sternly with her hands on her hips.  
Randy hugged her from behind, "Can't I party with you though?"  
She giggled,"Maybe..."  
"UGH. I always get stuck watching the boys!"  
"Well if you can get Mickie to tour with you, we'll watch the boys."  
John frowned. He wanted Mickie to be in WWE again but he knew she was having fun in TNA. He didn't want to take her away from the fanbase she accumulated there.  
"Mickie?" John said over the phone.  
"Yeah John?"  
"Uh...if you could wrestle for WWE again...would you leave TNA?"  
"Hmm..." she thought then answered, "I don't know, it depends if I like the contract I guess," she laughed.  
"Wouldn't you want to work with me?"  
"I guess so,"  
"We'd be able to see each other all the time! And have sex on the road!"  
She laughed,"John! We aren't gonna have sex all the time!"  
He jokingly sounded disappointed,"Awwww..man..."  
She laughed again,"Hey John, it's getting pretty late here...I gotta go."  
"Aww okay...bye..."  
"kisses! Muah!"  
John leaned back in his bed. Ted and Cody were asleep in the adjacent bed. John thought about if Mickie came back to WWE.  
Sex...all...the...time...ahhhh...heh heh...

**((A/N: and because my stupid document app deleted the rest of what i wrote i'll have to do a short wrap up of what i wrote cause i cant exactly remember what i said but...))**

Mickie got fired from TNA a couple months late (i say about 3 or 4) because another girl didnt like her, kinda like how in real life Batista didnt like her and vince fired her to keep Batista from leaving which he did a couple months later anyway.

so mickie calls up john and tells him about it then says that she'll meet up with him in Cleveland and travel with him on the road but not wrestle

so thats where it is.

**A/N: stupid app :P i already have chapter 17 written up so ill transfer it over here today from that app. review for my horrible chapter and horrible delay due to writers block :T**


	17. Chapter 17

"Mickie is gonna be at the airport in an hour!" John said panicked.  
"And...?" Randy said combing his hair which was almost as long as it was when he first debuted.  
"I GOTTA GO PICK HER UP!"  
"Then go,"  
John raced out of the room.  
He raced to the airport.  
Mickie got off the plane and looked around.  
"MICK!" she heard from a distance.  
"John?"  
John ran to her and hugged her tight. She giggled when he picked her up and spun her around like they hadn't seen each other in years. They locked lips with Mickie still in the air.  
"Babe...it's been so long..." John said setting her down.  
"Too long," she said kissing him again.  
He took her hand in his and grabbed her suitcases in the other.  
"Such a gentlemen!"  
He winked at her and they headed to his car.

They walked into the hotel room and Randy was asleep on the bed.  
John poked him, "Bro...sleep in your own hotel room!"  
Randy rolled over and yawned,"I fell asleep?"  
"Yeah. Where are the boys?"  
"Eh?"  
Cena's eyes widened, "THE BOYS! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WATCH THEM!"  
"Maybe..." Randy yawned,"Kelly took 'em 'er somethin', "  
John turned to Mickie, "I am so sorry..." then he picked up his phone to call Kelly and left the room.  
Randy sat up and stretched, "Did you have a good flight?"  
Mickie smiled,"Yeah, how are you and Kelly?"  
He smirked, "Very good...can I tell you something?"  
"I guess?"  
"You can't tell John, okay?"  
"Okay,"  
"I'm gonna propose to Kelly."  
"OH MY GOD. REALLY?!"  
He nodded and showed her the engagement ring. It was a gold band with a polished turquoise in the middle and two topazes on either side.  
"How long have you guys been together?"  
"Almost 3 years..."  
"Nice! Finally ready to settle down, huh?"  
Randy gave a small, nervous laugh,"I kinda had to be ready for awhile...ever since we got the boys...Kelly's been so supportive the whole time...even before we started dating, when John and I showed up at her hotel door at 7am 4 years ago."  
He leaned back in the bed, "We forced her- well really I forced her- into the situation...and to her credit she ran along with us...helping greatly after John was in a coma..."  
"JOHN WAS IN A COMA?!"  
"Yeah after his car accident...I thought he would've told you this by now..."  
Mickie ran a hand through her hair, "No,"  
"Well anyway back to the point...since you're a woman...how do you think I should do it?"  
"Uh...hm...well I don't know...it'd be pretty adorable if you got your son involved somehow,"  
Randy rubbed the stubble on his chin,"Yeah...I guess that would be pretty good..."  
"When are you planning on popping the question?"  
He shrugged, "Not sure yet but soon."  
John came back in the room and Randy quickly hid the ring.  
"I called Kelly, she said she took the boys shopping with her," he said relieved. He walked over to the bed and flopped down on his stomach beside Randy."and she said she's on her way back."  
About a half an hour later, Kelly and the boys returned.  
"Daddy! Daddy! Mommy got me a race car!" Cody said with a little hot wheel car in his little hand.  
"Yeah and Auntie Kelly got me a car too!" said Ted running up to John.  
John picked up Ted and put him on his knee, "Ted, I want you to meet daddy's very special friend," he looked at Mickie, "Mickie."  
"Mickey Mouse?! You don't look like Mickey Mouse!"  
"No she's not that Mickie, go say hi to her,"  
Ted jumped off John's lap and went over to her. Randy watched uneasily because he still didn't think John should've introduced the boy to her yet.  
"Hi Mickie I'm Ted!"  
"Well hello Ted," she smiled.  
As they talked, Randy pulled Cody into another room to talk to him.  
Randy got down to the boy's level,"Cody, do you want to help me with something? Something reeeeeally important?"  
"What is it?"  
"Daddy wants to marry mommy, and I want you to help with it."  
"What's marry?"  
"It's when two grown-ups love each other soooo much, they want to be together forever."  
"But you and mommy are already forever!"  
Randy smiled,"Smart kid."

**A/N: yup wedding soon :D yaaaaay then more into the future! Wooooooooooo** **Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Time to put the plan in motion, Randy thought.  
"Mommy!" Cody ran back into the room.  
"Yes, Cody?" Kelly said putting him on her lap.  
Randy watched carefully through the door of the other room.  
"I want you to look at my toy! My monster truck!"  
"Okay?"  
He jumped off her lap and brought her the monster truck. Cody had an action figure of his dad in it.  
"Yes, daddy's in the truck, so?"  
The boy took Randy's figure out of the truck and held it out towards Kelly.  
Randy had to keep from laughing at this because it looked so silly.  
The figure had the engagement ring in its hand. John spotted it and his eyes grew wide but Mickie slapped her hand over his mouth before he could say anything.  
"Wait...what's this?" she took the ring and her jaw dropped a little when she looked up to see Randy smiling in the doorway of the other room.  
"Are you...serious...?" Kelly stood up.  
He nodded and Cody looked back and forth between his parents.  
She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. Mickie moved her hand from John's mouth and John immediately yelled "I'M THE BEST MAN!"  
Randy laughed, "Yeah, you are."  
Cody giggled and Ted was confused because he had no idea what this meant.  
"What's happen?" Ted said confused.  
"My mommy and daddy are gonna be together forever!"  
Kelly laughed at Cody's comment.  
"They gettin' marry!"

That night, Kelly admired the ring on her finger. She called AJ and told her the good news.  
"He proposed?!" AJ said excitedly.  
"Yep! The ring is gorgeous!"  
"Oh my god that is sooooo exciting!"  
"D'you think you can give me some tips? Since you and Punk have been married for...what...two years now?"  
"Uhhhh maybe...planning a wedding isn't all that hard if you're relaxed about it. Get everything planned first before you set a date. Setting a date makes you rush because you think you have a deadline."  
"Good advice. By the way, how's your little girl?"  
"Oh, May's doing fine,"  
"Good to hear, I'll tell you more tomorrow! Night!"

The next morning, Kelly woke up and looked at her hand. She was glad that Randy proposing to her wasn't a dream. She stretched and looked at Randy, who was still asleep. He looks so peaceful and adorable, she thought and curled up closer to him, draping her leg across his legs. She nuzzled and kissed his neck and he grunted before opening his eyes and looking at her.  
"Hello my beautiful fiancé," he said with a tired, cracking, scratchy voice.  
Kelly giggled and ran her hand across his chest, "Good morning my big, handsome man,"  
"MOMMY DADDY!" Cody yelled and jumped on the newly engaged. Randy cringed and laughed.  
"Mommy Daddy can we do something fun today?"  
Randy yawned and looked at Kelly.  
"We have to travel to Chicago today, so we can stop at Uncle Punk's house and say hi, okay?"  
"YAYYYYY UNKY PUNK!" Cody yelled.  
They heard a knock on the door and Cody ran and answered it.  
"Unky John!"  
John, Mickie, and Ted walked in with their suitcases. They were already packed.  
"Still in bed? We gotta get going now if we want to get to Punk's house and see the baby!" John said laughing because he was actually ready before Randy for once.  
"Yeah...Yeah I know" he yawned and rolled out of bed.  
"Ted! Ted! We get to see Unky Punk today!"  
"Yeah!" Ted said excited.  
"Cody," Kelly stretched and got out of bed, "gather your toys so we can pack 'em up."  
"Kayyyyyy"

About an hour later, they checked out of the hotel, grabbed breakfast, and were on the road.  
"I kinda forgot how hectic WWE travel was..." Mickie said.  
"Eh, this really isn't all that bad today. It's good that we get time to stop at Punk's house though, the boys kinda miss him."  
"I always thought you and Phil were like bitter enemies inside and out,"  
"Nah, on screen, maybe, but we're almost as close as Randy and me."  
"Hm...never would've imagined."  
They rolled into Chicago at about noon. Punk was letting them crash at his place instead of booking a hotel room, which John liked. AJ was going to make them a home cooked dinner since they hadn't seen each other in forever. It was also perfect timing because Kelly and AJ could discuss wedding stuff together in person, instead of over the phone.

They parked their cars in Punk's driveway and knocked on the door. He answered holding his little daughter, May.  
"Guys! It's been so long! Come on in,"  
"UNKY PUNK!" Ted and Cody said in unison and hugged him.  
"Woah guys careful! I got a baby up here!"  
"Unky Punk, you have a baby?" Cody said.  
"Yeah," he said walking to the living room, the boys trailing behind him, "I guess technically speaking, you can call her your road cousin."  
"Road cousin? Like Cody?" Ted said pointing to his 'cousin'.  
"Uhhh...kinda..."  
John, Randy, Kelly and Mickie walked in and wondered where to set their stuff.  
AJ greeted them, "You guys can just take your stuff up to the guest rooms upstairs,"  
The men and Mickie headed up and Kelly stayed behind with AJ.  
"So, lemme see the ring!"  
Kelly held up her hand and AJ gasped.  
"Oh my god. Kel. That rock is a piece of work!"  
The women continued to talk about marriage and weddings. Mickie and the men talked in the living room.  
"Wow man, settling in for the big one..." Punk said running his hand through his hair.  
Randy laughed, "Yeah,"  
"Proud of you, man. Takes a lot to commit. But you got yourself a great girl, I should know, I dated her too, heh heh" he smirked, "and John, you didn't tell me you hooked up with Mickie!"  
Mickie laughed nervously.  
"Yeah I didn't think you'd think it was that important," John said scratching his head.  
Punk shrugged, "You found yourself a great girl too,"  
"Hell yeah I did!"  
"I don't think we've been properly introduced though," he stuck his hand out, " I'm CM Punk,"  
Mickie shook his hand,"Mickie James. But you already knew that,"

**A/N: I'll jump forward to the wedding in the next chapter I think, cuz Cody and Ted will start pre-school soon! This one was pretty easy to write compared to the last two, but yeah. Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

The big day. The venue was in Jacksonville at nice big park. Randy flew out his family and a lot of wrestlers came too, including Punk, AJ, and May. Randy looked sharp in his tuxedo but his mom still tied his tie like he was a little boy.  
"Ma, I got this! I can tie it myself!" Randy said a little irritated.  
"I know, but, I can't believe my little boy is getting married!" she kissed his cheek, "You get out there. I'll be working on stuff with Kelly's mom." she left the room.  
"You ready for this, bro?" Nathan said walking in.  
"Yup..." Randy said leaning back in a chair.  
"Smile, man! It's the biggest day of your life!"  
"Yeah...I know..."

The music played and it was time. They'd been planning this for 4 months.  
Randy stood at the alter nervous as ever. He didn't know why he was nervous, he knew she would say 'I do', he had no doubt! But something still made him uneasy.  
Kelly walked down the aisle, her father in arm, wearing the most beautiful dress Randy had ever seen. She looked like a princess in a heavenly white gown. Her father kissed her cheek before she went up to the alter, all smiles.  
"Babe...you look...stunning!" Randy said quietly.  
"And you look very handsome...and sexy," she winked.  
The priest cleared his throat.  
"We are gather here today...to bring together...the union of Randall Orton and Barbara Blank...in holy matrimony..."  
Randy and Kelly got lost in each other's eyes. And although he'd hate to admit it, John got a tear in his eye when they recited their vows.  
20 minutes later, the priest finally said, "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife."  
The kiss they shared was the greatest of their whole relationship. It was deep and romantic and the whole crowd cheered. John wiped his eyes and stood up to applaud. Cody jumped up and down in his tiny tux cheering.  
At the reception, John hugged Randy.  
"I'm so proud of you, man! You grew up faster than me!"  
Randy laughed, "Man you know you'll always be a kid at heart,"  
John ruffled Randy's hair, "And you'll always be my kid brother!"  
Everybody in attendance sat down and ate food. John banged a fork against his glass, to signal a toast. He stood up while everyone looked at him.  
"Well, I am the best man, and I gotta make a toast." he looked over at Randy, who nodded, "I've known this man for...well over 10 years now. Ever since we hit it off and hit each other in OVW, I knew we'd be friends. Best friends. He may be 3 years younger than me, but he's years older in his head than I am. And whenever I got really really flat out drunk, he was there to take me home safe. I never blamed him for my accident, it wasn't his fault he wanted to stay back with this lovely lady, it was mine. He's a great friend, a great father, a great wrestler, and now he'll be a great husband." he raised his glass, as did everyone else.  
"John, man that was a great toast." Randy complimented.  
"Really? You don't think I was rambling?"  
"Psh, when it's about me, I don't care!" he joked.  
The newly weds cut the cake. Instead of a bride and groom on the top, they had their action figures. They threw cake in each other's faces and everyone laughed. When Kelly threw the bouquet, Mickie was the one who caught it then immediately stared at John. He looked away flushing red.  
They had their first dance in the moonlight and it was romantic.

After everyone left, the only people left were John, Mickie, and the boys who were asleep.  
"So you can take the boys for the night, right?"  
Randy asked holding Kelly's hand.  
"Of course, man! You kids go have fun, heh heh."John winked.

The newly weds made it to their hotel room and celebrated the night.  
Kelly carefully stripped off her wedding dress and put it in a box. The only thing she was wearing now was special wedding lingerie she bought from Victoria's Secret. She laid on the bed waiting for him.  
"Oh Raaandddy~...time for us to...celebrate!"  
"I've been waiting for this all day..." Randy said smirking.

Vince allowed Randy and Kelly a week off for their honeymoon. John and Mickie took care of Cody while they were gone.  
"When will mommy and daddy come back?" Cody asked.  
"They'll be back next week, okay?" John told him.  
John was thinking a lot lately. The boys were about 4 and a half and normal kids would be in preschool by now. John was also giving thought into retiring. He decided maybe to retire when he was 40 but being the face of the company, it wasn't that easy.  
Dwayne was able to get away, he thought, and so was Austin...maybe I should call them for advice...  
He called his old foe. Dwayne had been officially retired for awhile, and was inducted into the hall of fame last year.  
"Hey Rocky,"  
"Fruity Boy! Long time, no talk! What's up?"  
"I need some advice,"  
"Girl problems?"  
"No,"  
"Spill it, Pebbles!"  
"Well...my boy is almost 5 and...I know he should be starting kindergarten next year, how do you send your kids to school if you're never home?"  
"The wife used to stay home all the time for me, but you ain't married, are you?"  
"No, I have a girlfriend, isn't that kind of hard though?"  
"Yeah, but when you return home for a few days you get a big homecoming every time."  
"Okay, also, how were you able to get away from WWE so easily?"  
"It wasn't easy, I'll tell you that." The Rock mused.  
"It seemed like it was,"  
"Yeah well, remember when we fought at WrestleMania 28?"  
"How could I forget?"  
"I returned to the ring and Vince was trying to get me to return to the company as well. The Rock's a family man now! I can't just leave again!"  
"I was thinking about retiring when I turn 40 in a couple years, but since I'm the big face of the company still, I don't think Vince will let me go so easily,"  
"The Rock's advice to you, get your girlfriend to stay back for the best of your son, milk as much of your health as you can. Work until you get to 'Taker's point. Then Vince will be fine with letting you leave."  
"Thanks, Rocky."  
"No problem, John Boy."  
John went partially with The Rock's advice. Instead of Mickie staying home, Kelly already decided to so that Cody could get an education. John didn't know if it'd be good to let Ted enroll with Cody just to he taken out when John retired and put into school in Boston. But he really didn't have a choice. Ted needed to start school.

**A/N: I think I can write Rock well,,,,,ehehehe bigger things happening in the boys' lives soon! Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

After their honeymoon, Kelly left WWE to stay home with the boys.  
"Call me if you need to, babe," Randy said and kissed her before he left on a tour with WWE. He was gonna be away for a week, wrestling everyday.  
"Daddy when will you be back?" Cody said looking sad. It was the first time in awhile Cody wouldn't be going with his dad to events.  
"I'll be back before you know it," he ruffled his son's hair,"and Ted and Mickie here will keep you and mommy company,"  
"Yeah! I'm here Cody!" Ted yelled.  
John and Mickie kissed each other a million times.  
"I'm gonna miss you so much!"  
"I'm gonna miss you more!"  
"No I'll miss you more!"  
It went back and forth. Randy rolled his eyes and laughed.  
"John, it's time to go, we're gonna be late." Randy pulled John away from Mickie.  
"BYE BABE!" John yelled, "BYE TEDDY!"  
"BYE DADDY!" Ted yelled.

They got in Randy's car and drive off the airport. John was still feeling uneasy about Ted going to preschool.  
"John, he's a big boy now, he'll be fine." Randy reassured him.  
"I know...but...I know..." John leaned against the window.

"Okay boys! Guess what you get to do today?" Kelly said.  
"Eat ice cream?" they said.  
"Noooo, you get to go to preschool!"  
"What's that?"  
"You get to color and learn the alphabet!"  
" G-"  
"Yeah, like that," Kelly cut him off,"now c'mon boys,"  
"Kayyyyyy" the boys said.  
Kelly buckled them in to their car seats and her and Mickie got into the front seats.  
They pulled up to the preschool, Rainbow Academy.  
"That name is super sugary..." Mickie said.  
"Yeah...but oh well, Randy said this is the best one around the area," Kelly said getting out of the car. She unstrapped the boys and they headed inside.  
"Hello! Welcome to Rainbow Academy!" said the super cheery lady at the front desk. Inside the place it was full of rainbows and bright colors.  
"Hi...my husband came and registered these boys yesterday," Kelly said. She loved saying 'husband'.  
"Mmhm, names of the children?"  
"Cody Orton and Ted Cena,"  
"Oh! Your husband is Randy Orton, right?"  
Kelly smiled, "Yeah,"  
"Such a handsome man, you're one lucky girl!"  
"Heh...I sure am,"  
"Come with me and I'll show you around!"

The lady opened the door and everyone walked in.  
"This is our indoor playground,"  
It was a huge jungle gym structure. Cody and Ted gasped with excitement.  
"And over here is the art corner, we have finger painting and crayons and everything!"  
"CRAYONS!" Ted yelled.  
"And over there is where snack time is," she pointed to a round table with little chairs,"and next to that is nap time,"  
"WOW WE GET SNACKS?!" Ted yelled.  
The lady nodded and laughed,"You sure do! You guys kinda get the point, right? So I don't have to show you all over,"  
"Sounds great!" Kelly smiled.  
"Just sign them in on this paper and you're all set!"  
Kelly signed as the legal guardian of both boys.  
"Okay guys, we'll be back later to get you! Have fun!"  
"BYE MOMMY!" Cody said.

Kelly called John when they got back to Randy's house.  
"He's at the preschool place now,"  
"Is he okay?" John sounded a bit worried.  
"Yeah he's fine, he really likes it there."  
John sighed,"Good..."  
"Sometimes you worry too much,"  
"Whatever. Tell Mickie I love her,"  
"Kay,"

"So, Mickie, how's life,"  
"Uh...good?"  
"And John?"  
"Good?"  
Kelly took a sip of wine and stared at Mickie,"You don't say much do you?"  
Mickie shrugged.  
"Girl, I'm just tryin to get to know you better! I know we never really worked together all that much when you were in the company,"  
"'Cause I hung out with the guys most of the time,"  
"Yeah, no offense but the diva locker room thought you were banging all of 'em,"  
"Psh, I wanted to bang most of 'em, but I only did one, and that was John."  
Kelly laughed, "John had sex with most of the Divas though, I swear,"  
"Yeah what a stud, huh?" Mickie giggled.  
"Yup,"

At around 2 o' clock, the girls went to pick up Cody and Ted from their first day of preschool.  
"So how was it?"  
"Fun! I colored a lot and Ted was playing with toys a lot," Cody said, " I brought home my picture to put on the fridge!"  
"Awesome! Ted how was your day?"  
"They have lotsa monster trucks!"  
"Mommy, when we goin' back?" Cody asked.  
"You can go everyday!"  
"YAYYYY!" Cody and Ted yelled excitedly and jumped up and down.

**A/N: I'm on thanksgiving break so it'll be awhile for ch 21, but I'm thankful for my brain giving me ideas, and my lovely reviewers! I pretty much have the future planned out, but getting there is another thing! Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

While the boys were getting used to preschool, John and Randy were super busy on their tour of the UK.  
"Randy, you think we can hit one of the pubs here before we go back to america?" John asked tying his shoes before his match.  
"Eh...maybe..."

Meanwhile, back in St. Louis, Kelly wasn't feeling so well.  
"What's wrong?" Mickie asked.  
"My stomach...feels...weird, like I'm really nauseous,"  
"Hm..."  
"And...I kinda...I'm...late..."  
"Late...?" Mickie stared at Kelly confused then her eyes grew wide with realization. "Oh...OH!"  
Kelly nodded and closed her eyes.  
"Girl...I think you're pregnant."  
"Pregnant? No...I couldn't be..."  
"Just take a test, kay?"  
"Fine..."  
"Okay! I'll be right back!"

Mickie drove to the pharmacy and picked up a pregnancy test. The clerk looked at her funny but she explained that it was for her friend at home. The clerk still looked at her funny.

"Okey dokey Kel! Got it right here!"  
"Okay..."  
Kelly took the box and stared at it. She then went into the bathroom.  
"How long am I supposed to wait to get a result?" she called from the room.  
Mickie looked at the box, "It says about 15 minutes,"  
"Ugh..." she put the test next to the sink and came out.  
Kelly sat on the couch twiddling her thumbs and thought about what Randy would think if he found out they were going to have their own child.

Randy was showering off after his match. He came out of the bathroom, towel around his waist and laid on his bed. He thought about Kelly and Cody.  
"Dude!" John burst in the hotel room.  
"AUGH! KNOCK, MAN!" Randy shot up in his bed.  
"Calm down, like I haven't seen you in a towel before, man. Anyway, I just got a text from Punk!"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"He's returning next week!"  
"Okay?"  
"Yeah!"  
Punk had been away for quite a while. Him and AJ got married after they found out she was pregnant and Vince allowed Punk some rest to take care of AJ and their baby, May. John kinda missed having good ol' Punker around, they were pretty close friends.

"Kelly! It's been 15 minutes!" Mickie burst into the room.  
"Okay, okay! Calm down!" she got up slowly and trudged into the bathroom to check the test,"What's supposed to be if it's positive?"  
"Uh," Mickie looked at the box,"a blue plus sign,"  
"Oh..." there was a long silence.  
"Kel? What is it?"  
"Uh..." she walked out of the bathroom holding the test, staring at it.  
"What is it? What is it?" she was more excited than the actual person who took the test.  
"Well..." she pushed her hair back,"I guess Cody will have a little friend..."  
"OH MY GOD YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Mickie jumped up and down.  
Kelly slumped down on the couch, overwhelmed by the fact that she and Randy were going to have their own baby.

"Randy, d'you think you and Kelly are gonna have a kid someday?" John asked.  
"We already have one,"  
"No, I mean, like a biological kid?" John rolled his eyes.  
"Oh...Hm...maybe, it's really up to her, I guess, what's with the question?"  
"Eh," he rolled over in his bed,"I was thinkin' whether or not I want another, it might be nice for Ted to have a playmate, since after I retire, we'll be back in Boston again,"  
"I see your point," Randy stared up at the ceiling,"I guess it wouldn't be too bad, I kinda wish you could stay in St Louis,"  
"Why?"  
"'Cause, man, you're my brother, and Cody's gonna miss you three a lot when you move."  
"That's why I didn't want Ted to go to school there...he'll make friends and then we'll move and he'll have to start all over...moving around is hella hard..."  
"I think I'd want a girl..."  
"What?"  
"If Kelly and I have a child, I'd want a girl, so Kelly could do girl things."  
"Meh, I'd want another boy."  
Night was the only time John and Randy talked about serious things. Randy was having a hard time sleeping on the road without Kelly next to him, so he'd strike up a conversation with John, who was always willing to talk.

Recently, Mickie and Kelly were getting to know each other better and having a lot of girl talk.  
A day after they found out Kelly was pregnant, Mickie asked tons of questions.  
"Do you feel nauseous?"  
"Kinda,"  
"Do you want to lay down?"  
"I guess?"  
"Can you feel anything?"  
"Not yet..."  
"Can you-"  
"Mickie," she interrupted, "stop with the questions, hun, I'm fine!"  
Mickie thought for a minute,"Kel, when are you gonna tell Randy?"  
"Probably when he gets back, now c'mon we gotta pick up the boys from daycare,"

**A/N: kinda short one cuz I didn't want it to run on :Paaaaaaaanyway so yeah, another baby coming soon! Well...not soon but yknow in coming chapters! Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Randy slumped his suitcase down in the entrance of his house.  
"Baby! I'm home!" he yelled.  
"DAAADDDDYYY!" Cody yelled and ran from the living room.  
"Ah, there's my big boy," he picked Cody up and hugged him.  
"Daddy I missed you! You were gone FOREVER!" he exaggerated.  
"Forever, huh? Well I bet mommy misses me too, where is she?"  
"She's in bed sleeping, mommy sleeps a lot, Mickie takes me and Ted to school!"  
"Sleeps a lot?" Randy headed upstairs to the master bedroom.  
John walked in with his suitcase after Randy.  
"TEDDY! MICKIE!" he yelled,"I'M BACK!"  
"DADDY!" Ted ran to the front of the house with Mickie trailing behind.  
John hugged them both tight.

Randy opened the door quietly. He walked carefully to the bed and sat down next to Kelly. She was asleep, like Cody said, and Randy leaned over and kissed her forehead.  
"mm..." she blinked her eyes opened slowly.  
"Hey babe," he smiled.  
"Randy..." she yawned,"When did you get home?"  
"Just a few minutes ago,"  
She sat up and rubbed her eyes,"Boy do I have stuff to tell you..."  
"Oh really...?"  
She nodded then met his lips with hers.

They headed down stairs to everyone else. Mickie and John were cuddling on the couch and the boys were playing with their toys on the floor.  
"Randy, can we talk in the other room?" Kelly asked.  
"Uh, okay?"  
They went into another room so Kelly could tell him the big news.  
"So Cody said that you've been sleeping a lot, is everything okay?"  
"About that...we need to start organizing something..."  
"Eh?"  
"Randy...we're having another baby"  
He stared at her confused and just tilted his head.  
"I'm pregnant."  
Randy's confused expression turned into a shocked one and his jaw dropped.  
"A...Another...baby...my actual blood kid..."  
She smiled and said,"So we need to work on the nursery again..."  
He wasn't paying much attention due to surprise.  
"I'm gonna be a legit dad..." his blue eyes were wide with so much surprise. He ran a hand through his hair. He looked at Kelly, then down at her stomach, then enveloped her in a hug.  
"Babe...I love you so much..." he whispered holding her close.  
"I love you too..."

"Wow Randy and I were just talking about if we had other kids during our trip!" John said after Mickie told him the news.  
"Yeah, she's been getting plenty of rest!"  
"Well I guess that's good,"  
"Yup."  
Randy and Kelly came out of the room and joined the rest.  
"RANDY! CONGRATS BRO!" John got up and hugged him.  
"...Thanks John..."  
"Mommy can I have a baby brother?" Cody asked.  
"Maybe, what about a baby sister?" Kelly responded.  
"Ewwww but girls have cooties!"  
"Does mommy and Mickie have cooties then?"  
"Mommy has mommy cooties but they're good."  
Kelly laughed,"Oh really?"

Randy went into the other room to call his dad and tell him the good news.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, dad,"  
"What's up son?"  
"Well, guess what?"  
"Hm?"  
"You're gonna have your own blood grandchild."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yep!"  
"Congratulations, son! Now we'll have someone to carry on the Orton blood!"  
"Thanks, Dad." Randy smiled.  
That night the couples went to their rooms. John couldn't sleep though. Something that happened on their tour of Europe still bothered him...

**A/N: Yeah I know this one's short, the next ch will focus more on John and Mickie, plus there'll be some drama! What do y'all think it'll be? Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: warning: this chapter contains a very emotional John.**

**sorry if it hurts all of y'alls feels.**

**also, there is a couple f-bombs but i didn't know if this site would like...delete this story or not if i left them in, soooooooo**

**instead i just kinda clean it up a little with an 'x'. enjoy! (tw: #language #emotions)**

John tossed and turned all night. Mickie woke up and asked him if he was alright.

"Uhh..."

**~flashback~**  
John wanted to hit one of the local pubs in England.  
"I guess we can, but don't get too drunk. I don't want to have to carry you upstairs tonight." Randy said knowing perfectly well he would have to.  
"YES!" John said happily.  
They headed to a pub in town called The Green-Eyed Dame. It was one of the most popular pubs in that part of England.  
They walked up to the bar and John ordered two pints of Guinness and the bartender rolled his eyes at the stupid American. Randy simply asked for a shot of scotch. He poured the men their drinks. John downed one in under 2 minutes.  
Randy stared at him disgusted and said,"You're trying to get drunk, aren't you?"  
John shrugged and began drinking the other one. About 10 minutes later John transformed into what Randy called "pick-up drunk". John would stagger around hitting on women, and in all fairness Randy could have stopped him and stopped everything from happening, but he was focused on taking in the whole place and how nice it was.  
John found a short red-head named Maria, and they hit it off. After he used some cheesy American pick-up lines, he hooked her and she asked him if he wanted to go back to her place. He accepted, of course, and they left unknown to Randy.  
Later when Randy decided it was time to go home, he looked around for John.  
"John?" he looked all around himself then decided that John was a big boy who could take care of himself. After all, he didn't have a car so he didn't worry about John getting in a wreck again. Besides, he's a wrestler! He can punch out any attackers!

John had sex with Maria. He didn't know he was doing anything wrong, he was drunk. The next morning, when John woke up somewhere other than his hotel bed, he panicked, got dressed, and left like the douche bag he was.  
He knocked on their hotel room door at 7am.  
Randy answered the door and was slightly glaring at John.  
"Randy...I...I did a bad thing..." he confessed staring down at his untied shoes.  
Randy rolled his eyes. It was obvious John was ashamed of something, he always avoided Randy's snake-like eyes when he was. Randy grabbed his best friend by the shirt collar and violently threw him inside. John fell on the floor.  
"What the FxCK did you do this time, Cena? Why did you leave me last night?!" Randy was pissed. Usually when John did "a bad thing" he ended up dragging Randy's ass through everything too.  
"I...I..." John teared up,"I cheated on Mickie..." he hugged his knees on the floor like a child.  
Randy dragged his hand down his own face. He crouched to John's level and calmed his voice.  
"John...what did I tell you..." he wasn't yelling anymore but he wasn't gonna be nice to him either,"you always manage to fxck things up with girls."  
John started crying. He usually had emotional hangovers. Randy sighed and brought his friend in for a hug.  
"R-Randy...you're right! Mickie is the girl of my dreams and...and I still mess it up!" he buried his face in Randy's shirt. Cena was crying more than he'd ever seen him now.  
He actually felt a little sympathy for the poor guy.  
"John," he helped him up, "you'll get passed this. You can tell Mickie the truth and everything will be fine."  
John wiped his eyes and sniffed,"You...You really th-think so?"  
Randy smirked, "Chicks love the truth."  
John smiled too, "That hasn't been my experience..."

"So, what's wrong, babe?" Mickie asked.  
"Uhh...well...Mickie, I...did something bad in England..."  
Confusion washed over her face, "What do you mean?"  
"I know you're gonna be angry but..." he sniffled, tears welling up in his eyes, " I want to be honest with you...no lies in this relationship..."  
She turned the light on and walked over to the bed.  
"Babe, you can tell me anything,"  
"Yeah but whether or not you'll be mad at me is another thing..." he rubbed his eyes.  
She hugged him, "Just tell me,"  
"Mickie...I...I ch-cheated on...you..."  
"What...?"  
"In England...I was drunk off my ass...and I slept with some girl. I don't know who she was...but I did. And I'm sorry. Randy told me to tell you the truth, and not lie about it, so that's why I told you...and if you leave me, I understand...that I'm...I'm just a fxck up...I fxck up all the time...with girls, with everything,"  
Mickie didn't know how to respond. She'd never seen him this emotional, sharing how he felt. In a way, she liked it, because finally she got a man to share how he felt, but of course she was angry because, well, he cheated on her.  
She stared at him for a long time and John tried to figure out what she was thinking.  
_Oh god...she's gonna break up with me...I knew it! I am just a fxck up!_  
"John..." she finally said.  
He looked up from his thoughts.  
"I am angry...I don't know if I can forgive you but, you did the right thing..."  
"Huh?"  
"...Telling the truth was probably better than if you told me later in life,"  
"Really? But...um...are you gonna leave me?"  
"I haven't decided but I sure as hell ain't leaving in the middle of the night!" she kissed him and he really wanted the kiss to last forever, just in case it was the last kiss they ever shared.

**A/N: yep so that happened...just to add some type of drama to the story,,,,,,anywayyyyy I dunno what imma do next soooooo review!**


	24. Chapter 24

John woke up the next morning and had a mini heart attack when Mickie wasn't at his side. He remembered and replayed the events of that night in his head. How he broke down crying and told her about him cheating. He walked downstairs in his boxers and Randy was eating breakfast.

"Hey," he rubbed his eyes.

Randy looked up,"Hey. Put some damn pants on, man."

"Where's the ladies?"

"Taking the boys to daycare,"

"Oh..." he sat down at the table,"...I told Mickie last night."

Randy stopped chewing his food and stared at him, "How'd she react."

"Well...you were righ-"

"As always," he said interrupting smugly.

"Yeah...anyway she said she was glad I told her the truth."

"Is she leaving you?"

John glared at him,"I don't know."

He shrugged, "If she does, maybe it'll finally teach you a lesson."

"I'm already having a hard time as it is, can't you be, I don't know, SUPPORTIVE?!"

Randy got up from the table and put his dishes in the sink.

"Yeah, I know,"

"So what do you think I should do?" Mickie said at the coffee shop.

Kelly sipped her latte,"Hm...John's a really sweet guy, I know, but he can also be a total ass because of how stupid he can be when he's drunk."

"Like drinking and driving?"

"Definitely,"

"But, should I dump his ass? I still love him, and at least he man'd up and told me instead of me finding out myself..."

Kelly shrugged, "You make him very happy, I'll tell you that,"

Mickie smiled. John made her very happy too. It might take awhile for her to forgive what he did, but she decided she really loved that idiot.  
"I think...I'm gonna stay."

Kelly stopped sipping and stared at her,"Are you sure?"

She leaned back and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear,"I love that idiot."

The blonde laughed, "He is a lovable dummy, I'll give him that!"

After and hour of talking, the ladies headed back to the walked in and John rushed to the door stopping a couple feet away from her. He blushed a little and she had to stop herself from giggling.

"Babe...I woke up and you weren't there...I was scared..." he stared at the ground.  
She walked over to him and hugged him.  
He was a little surprised.

"Johnny, you're an idiot. You really are."

He gave a little smile.

"But...although it'll take awhile for me to get over this, you're my idiot." she looked over at Kelly,"My big, lovable idiot."

"Heh...big, lovable idiot, huh?" he wrapped his arms around her,"By how many times you called me stupid, I should probably be a little offended,"

She giggled,"You're too dumb to be offended."

He wasn't really offended because he knew he deserved every insult thrown at him. One thing that would offend him was if someone said he didn't love Mickie. He loved her with all his heart.

"Wow, Johnny Boy, got yourself quite the catch there..." Randy said sipping his beer,"Can't believe she actually stayed with you!"

"Man," John crushed an empty beer can,"Why can't you ever be happy for me?"

Orton laughed,"I am, I just think it's odd."

John gave a disapproving look and leaned back on the couch.

"In all seriousness, not busting your balls, I'm pretty happy for you," Randy admitted. "if she can get over that, she's a keeper." he winked.  
John rolled his eyes.

"You do realize though," he continued,"she's got a death grip on your balls. It'll be her bringing it up, holding it over you to get what she wants."

"I don't think she would do that..." John stared at the crushed can,"She's nice..."

Randy stood up and shrugged,"you never know."

**A/N: short chapter but yes, Mickie and John remain! also new format, i really should've done this in the first place but nyeh. Review! **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I know nothing of baby equipment soooo yeah...**

About 6 months passed. The boys were starting kindergarten and John was happy in started on one of the days he was actually home. Kelly had a pretty big belly. Today they decided to get the sonogram to see what gender the baby was.

"So, hopin' for a girl?" John asked.

"Kinda," Kelly shrugged.

"Good luck!" he gave a thumbs up.

They drove to the doctor's office.

"Okay Miss Orton, I'm gonna put this gel on your stomach, it'll feel kinda cold." Dr. Erickson said. She rubbed the gel on Kelly's protruding stomach and Kelly shivered.

"Man you weren't joking when you said it was cold."

The doctor smiled. She grabbed the nozzle of the machine and moved it around Kelly's stomach. Everyone was focused on the screen. A small baby appeared and Randy smiled holding Kelly's hand.

"In order to determine the gender, we'll take some of the amniotic fluid so we can single out the chromosomes." the doctor said.  
Randy and Kelly stared at the doctor. She could tell neither of them knew what all that meant.

"You'll see," she reassured them.  
Dr. Erickson took a big needle from a drawer. Kelly was nervous and Randy rubbed her hand.

"Don't worry, Miss, the gel works as a numbing agent. If it helps, don't look at it."

Kelly did as the doctor said and instead stared into Randy's eyes. His eyes were calming and deep blue, like staring at a fish tank, it was relaxing. He leaned over and kissed her, completely distracting her from the injection. The doctor slapped a bandage on her belly and said,"Okey dokey! All done! We'll have the info for you in about a week,"

Randy smiled,"Thanks Doc,"

They headed home, and Randy picked up some ice cream for Kelly, because she was always craving it.

"A week, huh?" Randy said.

"Yeah,"

"I might not be home...when you get the results, can you wait to open it?"

She smiled,"Of course, honey! I wouldn't want to do it without you!"

They got back to the house and immediately John asked what the gender was.

"We won't know for about a week or so," Randy explained.

"Aw! Man, really? We'll be gone though!"

"I'll wait til everyone is here to open the results, okay?"

"Okay,"

John smiled."We really are a big family aren't we."

Kelly looked around at everyone.  
"Yeah we are."

Randy rubbed the back of his head,"We're the weirdest family I've ever seen, a family of wrestlers,"

"And future wrestlers," John looked at Cody and Ted rolling around on the floor pretending to fight.

"We're a perfect family." Kelly kissed Randy on the cheek.

9 days later, the results were mailed in. Randy and John were in Los Angeles, away from home as expected. Kelly put the envelope under here pillow to fight the temptation of what was inside.

"Randy," she said over the phone,"the results came in the mail today,"

"Really? John and I will be home as soon as we can, right after RAW."

"Don't you have to tape Smackdown too?"

"Crap..." Randy looked around the locker room,"Well I wanted to know asap...but I guess we'll have to wait another day..."

"Babe, don't worry. Remember, I'll open it when we're all here. We waited over a week to get it, we can wait a day more."

"Okay, I gotta get ready for the show, I'll talk to you later."

"Kisses! Muah!"  
Kelly entertained the thought of either outcome in her head. The couple was hoping for a girl. Even over six months, they still hadn't been thinking of names.

"Maybe you should start looking at this?" Mickie handed her a baby name book.

Kelly flipped through the pages,"I kinda wanted to do this with Randy, but I guess I could get some ideas,"

**A/N: so, boy or girl? What do y'all think? ^_^**


	26. Chapter 26

Finally, Randy and John came home. It was time for the big reveal. They gathered in the living room and were filled with anticipation. Kelly carefully opened the envelope of the results.

"It's..."

Everyone leaned in.

"...a..."

"KELLY TELL US ALREADY!" John yelled.

"...Girl!"

"YES!" Randy was excited.

"Nice!"

"EW!" whined Cody.

Everyone laughed.

"A girl...my own little girl..." Kelly dreamed.

Later that day, Kelly decided to go over some names with Randy.

"Well, if it was a boy I was kinda considering naming it after John." Randy said. John had gone out to lunch with Mickie, so he didn't know anything of Randy's plan.

"Awww that's so cute!" Kelly giggled. "What if we did Johanna?"

"Ehh,,,,,,it doesn't have the same ring to it,"

"Well, last week I looked at the name book, and kinda got some ideas," she pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket.

"Alisha, Jade, Skye, Haley, Maria, Beth,"  
Randy nodded as she read off the names.

"What about Kelly?" he asked.

"After me?" she looked up.

"Well, of course, Kelly isn't your real name, she wouldn't be Kelly Jr. or something, but it is a pretty name."

She smiled. She didn't like going by her birth name of Barbara, most people knew her as Kelly.

"That actually sounds pretty good," she smiled at him.

"Good," he smirked,"now for middle names...you can pick,"

She thought in her head putting Kelly and the names from her list together.  
Kelly Beth, Kelly Jade, Kelly Skye, Kelly Maria...  
She stopped. Kelly Skye sounded the best.

"How about Kelly Skye?"

He smiled, "Sounds as beautiful as she'll be," he leaned down and kissed her stomach.

Later, John teased Cody.  
"Little sister! You're gonna have a little sister!"

"No! Girls are gross! They have cooties! So now mommy has cooties in her tummy!" Cody stuck out his tongue.

"All the girls in our class are weird," Ted put in his input,"they're all pink and smell weird!"

"So all girls are pink and smelly? What about mommy?" John asked.

"Mommy isn't a girl! She's a mommy!" Cody giggled.

"Interesting..."

Randy walked into the room.  
"We figured out the name of our little girl,"

"Really? What's it gonna be?"

"Kelly Skye Orton." he smiled saying the name and letting it roll off his tongue.

"Sounds nice, namin' her after Kelly, eh?"

"After her ring name, yes."

John stretched,"I've known her as Kelly for so long it's hard to ever call her 'Barbie'"

"Don't. She hates it. I made the mistake of doing that once, she slapped me." Randy explained,"It was so long ago now though,"

Kelly was on the phone filling AJ in on everything.

"A girl? Good for you! Girls are nice when they're young!" AJ laughed.

"Yeah we decided the name too,"

"Ooh! Lemme hear! Lemme hear!"

"He came up with the first name I got the second,"

"Spill it girl!"

"Kelly Skye Orton,"

"Oh! So pretty!" AJ smiled, "When Phil and I decided on names, I got middle because the names together sounded better that way. I chose May because my name is April, and I thought it'd be cute."

"What's her full name?"

"Well he kept thinking of super hero names...ended up with Harley May Brooks. Obviously from Harley Quinn..." she laughed.

"I was actually pretty surprised that Randy chose my ring name..." Kelly twirled her finger in her blonde hair.

"It is a nice name,"

The next day, Randy and Kelly went shopping for their little girl. Kelly picked out the cutest dresses. Because they still had the crib and stuff from Cody's infancy, they didn't have to worry about the big stuff. Meanwhile at the house, Cody was feeling left out. He stared at his action figures and sighed. John walked in.

"What's wrong, champ?"

"Mommy and Daddy are gonna forget about me..." he pouted.

John knew exactly how he felt. "I know how you feel, kid."

"How?"

"Well, when I was really little, my mom had another baby, and I thought she would stop caring about me and only care about the baby."

The boy was intrigued,"And then what happened?"

"Well, my mom had a baby, my little brother Dan, and she did take care of him a lot. But only because he was a baby and he couldn't take care of himself. When he was about 2, Mom had another baby, and another after that."

"So you have a lot of brothers!"

"Yeah, me plus 4, but anyway, the point is that when your mom has this baby, she'll be paying a lot of attention to it, but it doesn't mean she doesn't love you."

"Mommy still loves me?"

"Yes, you understand?"

"Yeah,"

**A/N: aww little Cody's worried bout getting replaced! Hope y'all like the name of the girl! I chose Skye because that's my "daughter's" name irl. Also Harley seemed like something CM Punk would name his kid,,,,,,Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

More time passed. Randy and John went away and came back and went away. On their way to the hotel room in Cleveland, Ohio, Randy got a call from Kelly.

Kelly was sitting around the house as normal when suddenly she had severe stomach pains. Her water had broke. She started breathing like she practiced.

"MICKIE!" she yelled between breaths,"WE NEED TO GO! NOW!"  
Mickie came into the room and noticed Kelly's holding her stomach. The baby was coming.

"Uh...Uh...okay!" Mickie didn't know what to do so they went to the car and Mickie started driving to the hospital."Just take deep breaths okay?"

"I'm...gonna...call...RANDY! OH GOD! FUCKING HELL!" she took out her phone and called him.

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"I'M HAVING A FUCKING BABY!" she yelled.

"Oh shit...really?!"

"NOOOOO I JUST LIKE SCREAMING IN PAIN!"

"Uh...we'll be there ASAP!" he hung up and turned to John.

"We gotta get back to St Louis!"

"What? Why?"

"KELLY'S HAVING THE BABY!"

"Oh shit! I thought she wasn't due til next week!"

"Well the kid wants out and she wants out NOW."  
They flipped the car around to the airport and caught the quickest flight to St Louis.

Kelly screamed in agony.

"Don't worry, Kel! We're almost there!" Mickie said as she pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. A wheel chair was waiting for her when they pulled up. A nurse helped her out of the car and wheeled her away in the chair while Mickie parked the car. Mickie came in and went straight to Kelly's hospital room. Kelly was screaming.

"Girl, just breath!" she held Kelly's hand as her midwife, and Kelly dug her nails into Mickie's hand making her yelp in pain."OW!"

2 hours later, Randy and John landed at the airport. Kelly was still in labor. Randy sped as fast as he legally could to the hospital and luckily it wasn't too far away. He got to the main desk, a panicked look on his face.

"My wife...my wife is in labor can you tell me where she is?!"

"Uh, sir, what is her name?" the nurse looked at the computer.

"Barbara Orton," he answered mentally slapping himself for using her real name.

She looked up from the computer and noticed it was Randy Orton, with John Cena standing not too far away. Turned out she was a wrestling fan.  
"Oh! Uhhh , sir, uh right this way!" the nurse lead him and John to Kelly's room.

He got in the room and immediately rushed to Kelly's side.

"Mickie, I got this now,"

"Thank god! I was afraid I wasn't gonna have an arm left if you didn't make it!" Mickie walked over to John and hugged him.

"Kelly, baby, I'm here now. You can do this!" he grabbed her hand tight.

"AGHHHH!" she squeezed his hand tighter.

"Deep breaths, honey, deep breaths!"

John couldn't stand seeing Kelly in pain, nor the miracle of life, he had a weak stomach and quietly escorted himself from the room. Mickie followed him.  
The doctor quickly came in.

"MORPHINE!" Kelly yelled.

The doctor hooked up an IV to her and she relaxed a little.

"Okay ma'am you need to start pushing! Ready? 1...2...3...PUSH!" the doctor coached her.

"AGHHHH!" Kelly closed her eyes tight and clenched Randy's hand. She pushed and pushed with all her might.

It took about a half an hour for them to get the kid out.

"Okay one more BIG push should do it! The head's just about to pop out!" the doctor said.  
She gave a big push and thus, the newest Orton addition was born. The newborn wailed and they cut the umbilical cord, offering the job to Randy but he politely declined due to feeling a little sick. The doctor cleaned the baby up and wrapped it up in a pink blanket.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Orton! It's a girl!"  
The doctor handed the baby to Kelly and she held the girl for the very first time.

"Kelly Skye Orton..." she whispered and looked up at her adoring husband. She handed the baby to Randy and he cradled his newborn.

"My own flesh and blood..."  
A couple minutes later, a nurse came and took baby Kelly to another room to run tests, weigh her and fill out the paperwork.

"Kelly," Randy hugged her, "I might have to start calling you Barbie now,"  
Kelly sighed and rolled her eyes, slowly drifting to sleep.

**A/N: baby has been born! Yaaaayyyyy!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: special thanks to Hi14 for ideas in this chapter!**

Kelly Skye Orton was born on November 15th, 2016. She weighed 6lbs 7oz, a fairly small baby. They brought her home the next day and set her in her crib in the new nursery.

"Cody! Come here and meet your baby sister!" Kelly yelled.

Cody came trotting down the hall from his room to the nursery."Kayyyyy," he peered into the crib and saw the small, wriggling newborn."Wow! I was never that small! 'Cause I'm a boy! And boys are big!"

Kelly and Randy exchanged glances for a moment both knowing that they had no idea what Cody was like as a itty bitty baby.

"Daddy?" Ted said in the other room.

"Yeah?" John replied taking a drink of water.

"Will I ever have a baby brother or sister?" he asked.

John choked on his water and coughed,"Uh...I don't know...Ted,"

"I wish I had a brother like Cody,"

John choked again. He'd been thinking a lot lately about telling the boys they were adopted, but always decided against it. They probably wouldn't understand.

"Well maybe," he wiped his mouth,"you'll have one some day,"

"Some day is a long time..." little Ted sighed.

John bit his lip and went into the other room.

"Hey Mickie," he scratched his head.

"Yeah?" she looked up from the book she was reading.

"What do you think about having kids?" he said bluntly.

"What?" she stared at him oddly.

"I said, what do you think about having kids?"

She dragged her hand down her face, "I...I don't know, John...I haven't really thought much about it..."

"Well," he said walking back into the other room,"you should,"

Mickie stared at the doorway he went through for awhile.  
"That was weird..." she quietly thought aloud. She really didn't know what to think. He never was that open with her. Did he really want another kid? Or did he just want one because Randy had one?

Ted went upstairs to see the new baby. Cody was in there talking to the baby and Randy and Kelly were trying to hide their chuckles.

"And this green truck is my truck, you can't touch it. And these action figures," he held up Randy Orton and Kelly Kelly action figures,"these are mommy and daddy, mommy goes like this," he made the Kelly figure kick the Randy figure in the face,"and daddy does this," the Randy figure slowly flew away and Cody made explosion noises,"ahhhhhhhh KABOOM!"

Ted picked up the John Cena figure from the floor and walked over to the crib.

"Oh! and this is Ted! He's our cousin!"

Ted looked at the little baby.

"What's his name?" he asked.

"Kelly, he's a girl."

"Ewwww girl..."

"Yeah. I'm showing her my toys,"

Little Kelly looked around at everything, her eyes wide and light blue.

"Hey, hey Kelly, this is my daddy!" he held out the John Cena figure.

Little Kelly yawned.

"Guys, I think the girl's tired from all this excitement today, let's let her sleep." Randy said.

"Kayyyyy," Cody and Ted said together and left the room.

Randy and Kelly went over to the crib.

"I think she's got your eyes," Randy said.

"Hard to tell right now, all newborns either have blue or grey eyes." she said.

Randy shrugged,"Well I have a feeling she'll be as beautiful as her mother." he smirked.

Kelly smiled and kissed his cheek, "You're too much, babe."

Little Kelly slept through the whole night. Randy and Kelly were thankful because they knew, from a little experience of the boys, that babies cry a lot during the night and newborns probably more so.  
And they were prepared.

**A/N: yes I show you when this is all going on. IN THE FUTUREEEEEE! Im gonna try to fit in more John/Mickie parts and John/Ted parts but also some interactions w the boys.**


	29. Chapter 29

The next day, Mickie decided to ask John what the hell was up with him.

"John?"

"Yeah babe?" he said laying on the couch with his phone.

"Uh," she walked in the room,"what was with yesterday?"

He looked up from his phone,"What d'you mean?"

"Well, yesterday, when you suddenly asked me about kids, I mean what the hell?"

"Oh," he rubbed his eye,"that," he adjusted himself upright on the couch,"I just...I don't know. Our one year anniversary is coming up soon and I've just been thinking about a lot of stuff,"

"Like what?" she seated herself next to him on the couch.

"Well, like the fact that I'll be retiring next year, I think, I'll be 40," he ran his hand over his buzzed hair. At least he wasn't going bald."and mostly about settling down and having a family, and child of my own blood."

Mickie was surprised. He actually wanted to settle down with her.

"I want to see Ted go to school, and I want to help him with his homework and be a family man."

"You are kind of a family man,"

"But I want to be home all the time, that's the thing."

She leaned her head on his shoulder,"Johnny, you shouldn't be too stressed about this now, you still got a lot of time, if you're dead set on retiring at 40, do it. I'll take care of Ted, and when it's all said and done we can move back to Boston if you want."

"No,"

"What?" she looked at him confused.

"I've decided," he sighed, "to stay here. In Missouri."

"Really?"

"I mean, I'm gonna get my own place, and move all my stuff here. I just don't want to take Ted out of school here, and away from his friends and Cody." he scratched the back of his neck,"It's a debate that's been going on in my head for awhile now,"

"When will you start moving?"

"Probably when I find a place. I haven't told Randy yet, but I will. I know he wants me to stick around near by,"

Randy got a week off to be home with the new baby, but John still had to go.

"Man, I'm gonna be alone," John frowned.

"I thought Phil was coming to pick you up and you were gonna travel with him," Randy said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. But still! This'll be the first time in like 5 years that I haven't travel with my best friend!"

"Yeah, I know,"

A horn honked outside. John looked outside and saw Punk waving from his giant tour bus.

"Guess it's time for me to go,"

John kissed Mickie and gave Ted a big hug.

"I wanna say hi to Unky Punk!" Ted said.

"Okay, but make it fast, daddy has to hit the road."

Ted and Cody ran outside to the bus as Punk made his way down the steps of the large vehicle. They jumped on him and he picked them both up with one arm each.

"You boys are getting big, aren't ya!" he smiled.

"Yeah! We're five!"

Randy, John, and the women came out of the house too.

"Hey, long time no see, Kel! Heard you had a baby!"

"Heard that from AJ, huh?" she smiled looking very tired.

He nodded then hugged her.

"Well, Randy, congrats, man! Maybe when your little girl gets older, she can have a playmate with May."

Randy nodded,"Yup,"

John looked at his phone,"Phil, man, we better get going,"

"Right," Punk hugged the boys and waved to the others.

John waved to everyone before climbing on the tour bus after Punk.

"I know being away from them is hard, man."

"It's not them, it's Randy. I'm not usually away from him and he's my brother." John sighed, "And I have to find someone else to drink with..."

"I'm right here, I may not drink alcohol but I can still go to bars with you."

"Sorry but...it's not the same," he said and flopped over on the couch.

"Whatever, man." Punk shrugged.

John took a nap on the couch. He awoke an hour and a half later when Punk woke him.

"We're stopping at Burger King, you want anything?"

"Uh..." he rubbed his eyes,"what time is it?"

"Like 3pm, you haven't been out for that long."

"Man just get me some onion rings, two Whoppers and a large Coke."

"You got it," Punk said heading out of the tour bus.

Cena stared at the ceiling of the bus.  
_Should I ask Mickie to marry me? _  
That was one big question on his mind.  
As soon as Punk got back on the bus, those were the first words out of John's mouth.

"Woah, what?" he set the food down on the table.

"Should I ask Mickie to marry me?"

"Uh..." he sipped his soda,"You guys have only been together for a year, right?"

"More or less, yeah."

"Doesn't it seem a little soon?"

"Yeah, but I love her and I'm pretty sure she's the one."

"Well," he shrugged,"if you're pretty sure, then maybe you should."

"Really? You think so?"

Punk sipped his Pepsi again before answering him.  
"John, you do whatever makes you happy. I think it's a little soon but if you really want to, go ahead." said the ever-so-wise Punk.

John laughed,"Thanks for the advice, ."

"Hey man you may be older than me, but I,"he pointed to his head,"am older than you up here."

"Probably," Cena laughed.

They finally got to the arena in Tennessee.

"Wow...it's been about 5 years since I've been here." John looked up at the arena in Nashville.

Punk peered out the window of the bus.  
"Oh yeah...your accident..."

John stared down at his knee,"Yeah..."

"Don't worry, man, I'll keep you safe, I'll drive."

"I can't believe I was that stupid," he sighed and dragged his hand down his face.

"That's why I don't drink!" Punk laughed and winked.

John and Punk got out of the bus finally and headed into the arena with their bags of gear.

**A/N: So, will John ask Mickie to marry him so soon? Will John get over being away from Randy for a week? dun dun dunnnnn**


	30. Chapter 30

John went over the plans for the night.

"We're starting you in an angle with the champ," said a crew member back stage,"and in a few weeks you'll be WWE champion!"

"Awesome!" he smiled.

He went to the locker room to meet with the WWE champion, Big Show.

"Hey, Show, I hear we're working an angle together," John said.

Show turned around,"Yeah, I'll be careful about your knee, John Boy."

"Oh please, that was 5 years ago, Pauly! This old thing works fine!" he tapped his knee.

The obviously larger man gave a sarcastic look,"You never know when it might give out. I make sure to look after both my knees, and luckily for having to support a large man like myself, they haven't had too many problems. Ask Rey. Once you hurt it, it's never the same."

"Those are two different injuries, man."

"Whatever," Show turned back to wrapping his wrists,"just know, I'm looking out for you, kid."

John gave a confused glare then went to the script manager.

"Yo, Dirk, what's going on tonight?" John yelled getting the man's attention.

"We're doing a spot where Big Show injures your knee."

"Okay?"

"It'll take off from there," Dirk said handing a couple pieces of paper to John.

He looked over it,"I see..."

Back at home, Randy flipped on Raw.

"Let's see what good 'ol Johnny's up to..."

It was the beginning of the match and Big Show had just finished his entrance. Then the sound of familiar trumpets sounded and John bounced out of gorilla onto the stage. The crowd boomed loud with a mix of cheers and boos like it'd always been. John smiled wide and looked around at the crowd. He saluted and headed to the ring.

_Ding ding ding_

They locked up and Show gained the upper hand quickly. He clotheslined John, landing with a THUD.  
Near the end of the match, they did the spot. Show pretended to stomp on John's knee and John sold the faux injury like gold. He rolled on the mat clutching it and screaming in pain. Show went for the cover and got the pin.

One  
Two  
Three

The big man got up grabbed his title and celebrated as John continued selling the pain.  
Randy had no idea where this was going and panicked inside a little as referees helped John to the back with an obvious limp.  
As soon as he got backstage, the refs left his side and he walked normally. He found Big Show to talk to him.

"I understand why you said you'd be careful about my knee,"

"Cena! You were pure gold out there! Selling that spot, I mean." Show laughed.

"Really," John laughed nervously,"I thought I was putting too much into it,"

"Nah, man," he patted the smaller man's shoulder,"that was perfect. Very believable since the fans know about your injury."

"True, so where is this going?"

"Well, they're gonna say that you're injured badly, and I'm gonna say that I know you were vying for my title in true John Cena fashion so I put you in your place."

"I see,"

"But being the soldier you are, you're still gonna wrestle but with a limp. Other competitors will work your knee so be sure to sell it just as much."

"Man you know I'm a great seller! I'll talk to you more about this later, I gotta get to Punk's bus, I'm traveling with him while Randy's on leave."

"Have fun!" Show winked.

John knocked on the door of the bus after packing up all his gear. Punk let him in and sat on the couch.

"Great match you had out there,"Punk said,  
"where they heading with this?"

"Well, I'll be champ in a few weeks, I was told." John said grabbing a Capri-Sun from the fridge.

"Nice, I'm needed at Smackdown tomorrow, so you're stuck with me unless you wanna fly back,"

"Eh, I'll stay with ya, buddy!" John said taking a sip.

"Have you decided what you're gonna do?"

"With Mickie?" he sighed,"Yeah."

"And?"

"I like it so I'm gonna put a ring on it!" John laughed quoting Beyonce.

"Good luck!"

"I'm gonna hit a jewelry place while you're doing your Smackdown stuff."

John had his plan laid out in his head. He was going to try to make this as romantic as possible. And try not to screw up.

**A/N: I was stuck forever on who to be champ and face John, but with a little help from Hi14, I decided Big Show just cuz. So, John will propose to Mickie! But will he screw it up?**


	31. Chapter 31

"Okay I'll be back later, if you leave the bus, make sure to lock it. Anything happens I'm blaming you," Punk winked as he gathered his gear.

"Jegus, Phil, you act like I'm a child! I AM older, may I remind you!" John crossed his arms.

"Age is but a number, it's your brain and maturity that counts. Later Boy Scout." Punk saluted and leapt off the bus.

John watched him leave then looked at his phone. He searched where the nearest jewelry store was then changed into nicer clothes.  
He stepped off the bus and locked it.  
He saw Zack Ryder heading to his car and jogged over to him.

"Yo! Zack!"

Zack turned and saw John,"Oh, sup broski!"

"Hey, uh, d'you think you can give me a ride?"

"Uh, sure, where to?"

"Um," he checked the place on his phone,"I need to go to Lalonde Jewelers,"

Zack climbed into the driver side of the car,"A jeweler? Why?"

"Well," he got into the passenger side," I'm planning on proposing to Mickie,"

"Congrats bro!"

They took off and went to Lalonde Jewelers about 2 miles away.

"It's almost December, are you gonna do it on Christmas?" Zack asked as he walked into the shop with John.

"Good idea, but I don't think I can hold it off that long,"  
He walked along the glass cases, peering into each one looking for the shiniest thing.

"Ooh! This one is really sparkly!" a silver ring with four emeralds caught his eye. The green stones formed a clover looking thing.

"Ah yes a very nice choice right there," said a blonde woman behind the counter with a British accent.

John looked up from the ring,"Yeah it's really pretty!"

"The perfect choice to show your lady that she's lucky,"

"I'm luckier than her, really...but..." he turned to Zack, who was looking at something across the store,"Yo Zack! Come check this out! What d'you think?"  
Zack went over to John and looked at the ring.

"It looks siiiiiiiiiick!" Zack said cheesy-ly.

John laughed, "Okay, I'll take it."

"Excellent!" said the blonde lady. She put the ring in a red velvet box and took it to the register.  
John handed her his credit card.

"I hope the lucky lady says yes!"

"I hope she does too," he laughed.

Zack and John returned to the arena.

"Thanks for the ride, man."

"No problem, John, good luck, bro!"

John saluted Zack and he drove away. Cena made his way back to the bus. Unfortunately, he didn't know how to unlock it.  
He stood there with his head against the bus cursing himself for awhile before he decided to just go inside. At least there he could eat some of the catering inside.  
He walked into the arena and went straight to catering. He took a deep inhale and realized how hungry he was.

"John Boy? What are you doing here?"  
John turned around to see Dolph Ziggler.

"Oh, hey Dolph, I got locked out of Punk's bus,"  
Ziggler laughed,"I see, if you find Kofi, he knows how to unlock it."

"Meh, I think I might chill back here, eat some food, watch the show. Until Punk gets back, I guess." John said sitting down at the table Dolph was at.

Two hours later, Punk was done. He wandered into catering and saw John with his head down on the table. It looked like he was sleeping.

"Cena?" Punk said poking John's head.

John mumbled and raised his head slowly.

"What are you doing out here? And in dress clothes?"

"Oh yeah...I kinda...got locked out of the bus..." he said scratching the back of his head then rubbing his eyes.

Punk smirked crossing his arms,"Somehow I knew you'd do that. Did you get the ring?"

"Yup" he yawned and stretched.

"Well we gotta get back to the bus, so we can get going."

John got up groggily and stumbled around.

"Okay, sleeping beauty, c'mere," Punk put John's arm on his shoulder and helped him out like he was injured.

As soon as they got onto the bus, Punk pushed John onto the couch and he almost instantly fell asleep. Punk walked to the kitchen area and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"For his sake," he said to himself then took a drink of water,"I really hope she says yes."

**A/N: decided to end that chapter there, just to make y'all wait a little longer,,,,,,,,but next ch. will be what going on with everyone else,,,,,,,,maybe,,,,,kinda,,,,**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	32. Chapter 32

"John said the injury was fake," Randy sighed reading his text from John.

"You're in the business too, you shoulda known it was fake," Kelly said rocking the baby.

"Yeah but, with how clumsy Show is, you never know. I always get a little worried about John's knee in matches, I know someday it'll go out."

"Are you talking to John?" Mickie said walking into the room.

"Yeah, why?"

"Did he say when he's gonna be back?"

"He's on his way right now,"  
Of course Randy wouldn't tell her John was planning something big...

"I'm gonna do it." John said on the phone.

"Isn't it a little soon?" Randy replied.

"THAT'S WHAT I TOLD HIM!" Punk yelled from the background.

"I love her a lot! Why not do it now?"

"Okay, I'm just sayin' it seems a little soon. It's been...what...a year?"

"Yeah," John scratched the back of his head, "but I'm gonna do it no matter what. No one can convince me otherwise!"

"I wasn't gonna try to, but okay, bro. Just don't mess it up like you do everything else."

"How encouraging..."

Finally they heard a honk in the driveway.

"He's back!" Mickie squealed excitedly.

"DADDY!" Ted ran out the door  
John got down to his son's level and hugged him tight.

"Daddy! Daddy! Didya miss us?"

"Only, like, all the time!" John picked up Ted and they both waved to Punk as the bus pulled away. He held Ted in one arm and his gear in the other as walked to the door and inside.

"John!" Mickie cheered and hugged him as soon as he walked in.  
John greeted her with a kiss then set down Ted and his gear.

Randy stood there staring at him with his arms crossed and mouthed 'We have to talk.'

John nodded,"Babe, I'll be back in a sec I gotta talk to Randy then I'm all yours."

Mickie nodded cheerily and he walked with Randy to the other room to speak privately.

"So...how are you gonna do this?" he turned to face Cena.

"I have it completely planned out," Cena tapped his hat,"up here. I just need you to watch Ted tonight, kay?"

"And if she says no?"

"She won't."

Randy smirked,"Gettin' a little cocky, Eh?"

"Cocky? I _know_ she'll say yes!"

"Good luck," he winked.

John rolled his eyes and walked back into the other room with everyone else.  
"Mickie, I wanna take you out somewhere special tonight."

"Like, to dinner?" she said nervously.

"To a romantic evening, m'lady. Put on your finest dress," John said with his lady charm.

Mickie looked over to Kelly and giggled, shrugging. She ran upstairs to her room.

Kelly looked at John,"What're you planning, Johnny?"

"Oh...just something very special...and romantic,"

Randy sat on the couch next to Kelly with his arms behind his head,"Our little Johnny's growing up, Kel."

She laid her head on his chest and sighed, "Pretty soon he'll be leaving the nest..."

Mickie came down the stairs carefully in a beautiful red dress. It came down to her knee and was very low-cut.

John smiled,"You look beautiful, my princess."

Mickie blushed as he kissed her hand.  
They heard a honking outside.

"Your chariot awaits, m'lady." he bowed pointing an arm at the door.  
He led her out by the arm in his fancy suit. There was a white limo outside and Mickie covered her mouth in surprise. He opened the door for her and she climbed in. He quickly felt in his pocket to make sure the ring was in there and it was. He went in after her.

"John...this is so...extravagant! And you're being such a gentleman...what's this all about?"

"All in due time, m'lady, just relax and enjoy the evening."  
They arrived at a very fancy restaurant.  
John opened her door again and led her by the arm inside.

"Reservation? Oh! , right this way!" The hostess said then led them to their table.  
They ate fancy dinner and dessert and drank some wine and had a romantic night at the restaurant. Afterwards, the limo took them to a park where they stared at the stars on a blanket.

"I don't even need all these stars," John said prepping his cheesy pick up line,"because the only beautiful thing I need in my sky is you."

Mickie giggled,"You're lucky I'm a sucker for cheesy-ness,"

"Boy am I...remember the first pick up line I used on you?"

She giggled again,"How could I not?"

"Glad I used it on the right girl..."

They laid there in silence for a moment. Mickie laid her head on John's chest and cuddled up to him. She listened to his heart beat and sighed, closing her eyes. It was so relaxing.

_Th-thump, th-thump, th-thump_

"Mick," John sat up.

"Yes?" She sat up with him.

"I gotta ask you a very important question..."

"Okay?"

He felt in his pocket for the box and his heart stopped.  
It wasn't there. He checked his jacket pocket which was on the ground next to him.  
It wasn't there.  
Time to panic.  
'Maybe it fell out in the limo?' He thought to himself.  
The limo was already gone. He sat there wide eyed and his mouth was partially open in shock over how stupid he was.

"John? You okay? Hello?" Mickie waved her hand in front of his face thinking he was spacing out, which he was. Kinda.  
John fell backwards onto the ground, his facial expression never changing.  
He lost the ring. It wasn't very lucky for a four-leaf clover.

"John? John? Jooooohn?"

**A/N: dun dun dunnnnnn Johnny Screw Up! It wouldn't have been as fun if he didn't mess up! So...will he get the ring back? Or will he settle for a gumball machine ring?**


	33. Chapter 33

"John?"

The ring. He lost the ring. He slowly brought a hand up and covered half of his face.

"Fuck."

"What?"

"Fuck."

"John, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Fuck." he let out a deep sigh. He didn't mean to swear so much on this supposed to be "special" date but this was the worst thing that could've possibly happened. Okay, maybe not the WORST but still pretty bad.

"Mick..." he sat up again, "I wanted this night to be perfect so you could remember it forever..."

"Aw, honey, it is perfect! What's wrong?"

"I lost something very important..."

"What, your phone?"

"No...Mickie..."

"What?"

"I want you to be my wife...I mean...will you be my wife? I mean...Uh..."

Mickie smiled,"You must've lost your mind..."

"No, I lost the ring...the ring I was gonna propose to you with...I screwed up again..."

She kissed his cheek,"No you didn't, just a misstep...I'll help you through missteps for the rest of your life."

John met her gaze,"Really? You'll marry me even though I'm so stupid?"

"Johnny, you aren't stupid, your mind was probably elsewhere with all that was going on,"

"It was on you, babe."

"I'll marry you, cheese and all."

John smiled and hugged her,"Mickie James, you've made me the happiest idiot in the world!" and he captured her lips with his.  
She was now his fiancé.

"John just texted me and said they're on their way back. She said yes." Randy smiled.

"That's great!" Kelly cheered.

"He said it didn't go as planned though,"

"What happened?"

"He lost the ring,"

"Oh crap!"

"Yeah he was pretty torn about it but she said yes anyway."

"Ted!" Cody yelled,"Guess what!"

"What?" Ted replied.

"Your daddy and Mickie are gonna be together forever just like my mommy and daddy!"

"They gettin' marry?"

"Yeah!"

"Does that mean Mickie is my mommy?"

"Dunno,"

John walked in with his arm around his new fiancé.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Kelly cheered.

Mickie giggled. They had stopped at a store on the way home and John bought a little ring to at least be on her finger until he got the original ring back. Mickie thought it was romantic.

"It wasn't a smooth flight, but I stuck to the landing," he joked when telling Randy the details.

"Are you going to try to get the ring back?"

"Hell yeah! I paid a pretty penny for that thing! I'll call the limo company tomorrow and see if a ring was turned in."  
And so he did.

"There were 10 rings turned in here in the last couple of days," said the phone operator of the limo company.

"Can I come down and see if mine's there?" John asked.

"Of course!"

John went to the company the next day and he looked through the box of rings.

"YES!" he cheered like Daniel Bryan,"I FOUND IT!"  
He happily went home.

"Ohhhhh Mickie~!" he called when he came in the door. He went into the living room with the others.

"John! You're home!"

"Yep! And..." he pulled the ring out of his pocket,"I found the ring!"

"Awesome!"

John took the ring out of the box and carefully took Mickie's hand in his. He pulled off the little ring and put the proper one on her hand.

"Oh John...it's beautiful!" she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Later that night, Ted asked John if Mickie was his mommy now.

"Ah...uh...um...I guess so," John was nervous. Up until now Ted never asked about his mommy or anything and John feared the day that he would.

"Yay! I have a mommy!" Ted cheered and ran into the other room.

John sighed. One day Randy and John would have to tell the twins the truth...but not until they're older.

"I can help you with wedding planning, since I've done it all before." Kelly said.

"That's good...I was pretty nervous about doing it all myself," Mickie laughed looking at the ring on her finger. A four leaf clover. She was lucky to have John. Pretty soon the two of them would be house hunting so they could have a place of their own and so Randy and Kelly could be alone once and for all.  
If only he didn't have to go travel on Sunday...

**A/N: sorry this took me so long, I was trying to think of a creative way for him to get the ring back, but nyeh. I am also working on the production of another fanfic called ¿No está aquí? And the first chapter will be up today! go check it out please!**

**-i should probably clarify that my new fic IS NOT IN SPANISH. spanish is mixed in, but not that much.-**


	34. Chapter 34

"Please don't go, John!" Mickie hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry, babe, but I gotta go..." he kissed her cheek.

Randy rocked Baby Kelly and kissed her forehead,"Daddy will be home soon," he hugged Cody with his other arm,"and you, take good care if your little sis, got it?"

Cody nodded eagerly,"I'll miss you daddy! But I'm gonna watch you on TV!"

"Daddy's gonna dedicate his match tonight to you and Baby Kelly, okay?"

"Yay!"

Randy handed the baby off to Kelly and kissed her.

"See you in a couple days," she smiled.

John and Randy headed off with their suitcases to their rental car. They were flying to Miami and were gonna be there in Florida for a week, taping and doing house shows.

"Man I can't believe you're actually settling down, John."

"Well" he leaned back in his seat,"I'm glad I found the right lady."

They arrived at the airport and prepared to board the flight.

In about an hour and a half, they arrived in Miami. John had to make sure to limp a little bit tonight in his match against Dolph Ziggler that night. Big Show opened Raw that night with the promo they planned.

"John Cena, the boy scout, everyone's hero!" Show boasted as the crowd booed,"Has been put at the back of the line where he belongs. This title," he held up the wwe championship,"is mine!"

John came out on the stage and the crowd boomed. He walked out slowly, with a very slight limp.

"I don't know about you but I'm fine." John tapped his knee,"If you wanna fight, I'm ready."

Show laughed,"Johnny, you just don't know when to quit. Your knee there will probably give up before you do!"

"You're damn right, Show. I'm going for that title and you know I'll be wearing it in a matter of weeks. Mark the date... TLC 2017." John looked into the crowd,"The day John Cena becomes the champ again."

Later that night, as planned, John faced Dolph and Dolph worked over John's , Dolph accidentally stiffed a shot. When John headed to the back, limping after the match, he was really limping.

"John, you okay?" Punk asked when he saw him backstage.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, just got stiffed a little, that's all." John said limping still.

"You might want to check it out with the trainer,"

"No, no, it's fine, really. Just gonna ice it back at the hotel."

Punk pursed his lips,"Okay, if you say so,"

John limped back to his car and opened the door.

"John!" he heard someone call his name.

He turned to look and it was Big Show.

"Show's over you can stop selling now!"

"I-" John didn't want Show to find out about his knee being a little sore. They might change plans and give the title to someone else so he could heal up better."I guess you're right," he laughed nervously.

"You're an odd one, Cena." Big Show turned to walk to his hummer.

John carefully got into his car to head back to the hotel Randy and him were staying at. Randy had headed back after his match to sleep earlier that night.

John got into the room. Randy actually wasn't asleep but was watching TV. He noticed John's limp almost immediately.  
"What'd you do?"

"Huh?" John set his bag of gear on his bed.

"What'd you do to your knee?"

"Nothing, why?"

"You're limping."

"Am not..."

"Did you tweak it during your match tonight?"

"No?"

Randy rolled his eyes.

John grabbed an ice pack out of the mini-fridge,"Nick stiffed me a little, but I'm fine. Don't tell anyone though."

"If it's fine then why don't you want anyone to know?"

"Cuz I don't want to be taken out of the title picture, okay?"  
Randy sighed. There was no point in arguing about this.

"Sorry about last night, John..." Dolph apologized in the morning.

"It's really fine, man, I know you didn't mean it. Besides, it ain't all that bad just some bruises."

"Still..."

After Smackdown on Tuesday, they had a house show on both Saturday and Sunday. John's knee started to feel better.

"TLC's next week, you ready?" Randy asked.

"Of course I am! You know me! Even if I'm stiffed all day long, I'm ready!" John said.

**A/N: IM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO FINISH THIS! IT TOOK FOREVER TO THINK OF WHAT TO DO! ,**


	35. Chapter 35

John was pumped for his match. He put a hot towel on his knee to relax the muscles.

"Cena, you're on in 10." said a crew member.

"Thanks,"

John jogged in place, then looked at himself in a mirror. He was almost 40 and was still in great shape.

"Wrestle every match like it's your last." he said to himself.  
He went out to gorilla and waited for the blaring of trumpets to sound in the arena.

* * *

"When John flys back tonight, I'm gonna give him a surprise!" Mickie giggled.

"Do I even want to know?" Kelly looked oddly at her.

Mickie shook her head and continued giggling.

Kelly just shrugged and went to feed the baby.  
"You're getting big, aren't you!" Kelly said to the infant.

Baby Kelly just looked up with grey eyes and grunted.

"Daddy's gonna be home tonight, so mommy can finally rest for more than an hour!"

Finally, Randy walked in.

"Where's John?" Kelly asked.

"Uh, well, he's at the hospital..."

"HOSPITAL?!" Mickie yelled and ran to the door where Randy was still standing,"WHAT HAPPENED IS HE OKAY?!"

"He's fine, but his knee kinda gave out during his match..."

"GAVE OUT?!"

"Yeah it's...it's re-broken..."

Mickie slid down the wall and sat down.

"Looks like he'll be retiring early, which he's pretty upset about, but hey, he'll be here with you 'n Ted, Mick." Randy sighed and dragged his luggage up the stairs to his room.

'I guess that is a silver lining,' Mickie thought to herself. She decided to text John.

* * *

MJ: Babe, are you ok?  
JC: yeah I'll b home in a few  
MJ: I heard from Randy already...  
JC: oh  
JC: rly  
MJ: yeah  
JC: well I just gotta finish gettin this damn cast then hes gonna pick me up  
MJ: I'll go w him  
JC: :T  
MJ: what  
JC: babe I don't want you to c me in so much pain  
MJ: I wanna help calm u down!  
JC: ugh fine, if u want to,

* * *

She tucked her phone in her pocket and waited for Randy to come back down the stairs.

"Kelly, I'll be right back, I'm gonna go pick up John," Randy said.

"Is it alright if I come with you?" Mickie said shyly.

"Uh..." Randy sighed,"I guess, if you want,"

They got in Randy's car and headed to the hospital.  
John was sent to the hospital as soon as their flight landed. He passed out from so much pain and exhaustion during the flight so at least he wasn't screaming.

"Alright Mr. Cena," said the doctor,"you gotta take two of these pills every morning and night."

"Okay," John grabbed the vile of pills and hobbled out on crutches. Randy honked his horn and John hobbled over to the car. He sat in the back of the car with his crutches laid across his lap.

"Are you feeling better?" Mickie said looking behind her seat at him.

"Eh," John made a face,"they have me on sone strong pain pills so I guess I'm alright at the moment."

"That's better than you screaming this whole time. I don't think my eardrums could take any more of that." Randy laughed.

John rolled his eyes.

"So how'd it happen?" she asked.

"Uh..." John stared out the window.

"He botched." Randy sighed. John was obviously embarrassed about it.

"What?" she said.

"Botched a landing. It looked bad, he was supposed to land on his feet when Show threw him but he landed so awkwardly and...crack!"

Mickie made a painful expression and hissed,"Ouch...sounds bad..."

"It was,"John sighed rubbing his forehead,"Vince saw it and messaged the ring side crew. They changed the end at the last minute, and...I'm not champ."

Mickie could tell John was upset about not being able to hold the gold one last time.

They pulled into the driveway and Randy helped John with his crutches. As soon as they got inside, John flopped on the couch.

"UGH." John sighed loudly.

The boys were asleep upstairs already so John didn't have to deal with Ted jumping on him or anything.  
John decided he would announce his retirement on Raw the following week. Vince wouldn't be happy but at least he would understand.

**A/N: FINALLY...I HAVE FINISHED THIS DAMN CHAPTER! I'll be trying to wrap up this story soon here within the next couple months. And yes I know some of y'all didn't want me to retire John but I was gonna be stuck if I didn't, soooooo...**


	36. Chapter 36

"Monday? As in tonight? You're sure?" Vince said over the phone.

"Yeah, might as well end it now on a good note," John sighed rubbing the back of his head.

"Wow...never thought I'd see you go..." Vince sighed with a half laugh.

"I thought I'd at least make it to April but... I guess this gives me a chance to finally be with my family all the time, and move out of Randy's house."

"How is the little bugger anyway?"

"Randy?"

"No, Teddy,"

"Ah, he's great! Doing well in kindergarden 'n such. Growing more and more everyday. Oddly enough, for not being my actual kid, he's shaping up to look a lot like myself,"

"Good to hear! Listen Cena, I'll go over this more with you when you fly in. I got more work to do,"

"Okay, see ya later Vinny Mac!" John laughed and hung up the phone.

He sighed and stared at his leg that was propped up on the foot rest.

"Daddy! We're leaving for school!" waved Ted.

"Well c'mere and give me a hug!" John laughed.

Ted ran over and hugged John. John kissed the boy on his head.

"Have fun at school!"

"We will!"

Cody and Ted left with Randy.

"So, uh, since you're home, maybe we could work out some plans for the wedding?" Mickie said shyly taking a seat next to John on the couch.

"I guess, what are we discussing today?"

"Cake,"

"Yes! I LOVE cake!"

Mickie giggled,"Well did you have any ideas?"

"We could have a little wrestling ring in the top of the cake, with our action figures instead of regular bride and groom figures!"

Mickie raised an eyebrow,"Really? Not a normal cake?"

"Are we a normal couple?" He looked at her sarcastically.

"I suppose not," she wrote down the ideas he had.

"Then again...that is kinda what Randy and Kelly did...I don't want to copy their idea..." he rubbed his chin.

"Oh yeah...it is, isn't it. Maybe we should just have a normal cake,"

"All this cake talk gets me hungry." John tried to get up but his leg wasn't offering much movement today.

"Babe, relax I'll get you something. What d'you want to eat?"

"Uh, I guess a sammich,"

"Okay," she winked, "I'll be right back." she left to the kitchen.

John hated not being able to move much. It reminded him too much of his terrible accident 5 years ago. If only his leg healed right the first time...then he wouldn't be in this situation. Actually, no. If only he'd never gotten into that car crash, then everything would be normal and John wouldn't have missed those 6 months.

"I made you PB&J, hope you don't mind!" Mickie said walking back into the room.

He smiled at her and took the sandwich.

Mickie could tell that he wasn't himself."Babe, is everything okay?"

He looked down at his leg,"Yeah, everything's good,"

Randy finally returned from dropping the boys off.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah... Gonna be tough ending it tonight..." John sighed. So many memories. 15 years in the company.

"We all gotta end sometime," Randy headed up the stairs to grab his luggage.

About an hour later they left to the airport for a quick flight. When they arrived at the arena, John went straight to Vince's office.

"Wow it really does look bad." the boss said when John came in, crutches and all.

"Thanks to pain pills, it doesn't hurt all that much. I just hope it heals right this time." John joked.

Vince looked serious."John, let me tell you..." he stood up, "you helped my business greatly. The past 15 years have been great for money, gaining new and lifetime fans, tons of fame. Sure, people might've criticized you more than any other superstar but at least they were talking about you!"

"You're gonna make me cry..." John mumbled.

"Over a thousand wishes granted by you for the Make-A-Wish foundation. A thousand! A thousand lives you changed. Boy am I glad I picked you from OVW..."

"I'm glad you picked me too, I'll do you proud out there tonight, sir."

"Please, John, call me Vince." he smiled.

John smirked and saluted, hobbling his way out of the office.  
Time for the big retirement speech.

**A/N: good enough. I know not a lot happened in this chapter but,,,,,, still. Next chapter will get a little emotional possibly!**


	37. Chapter 37

"Retiring, Eh?" Punk sighed when John told him,"Geez way to make me feel old, John Boy."

"You're just lucky your knee turned out great after your injury. I always knew you'd last longer than me in the end anyway." John laughed.

"I'm gonna miss you, man. All our feuds...you chasing my championship all those times..."

"Psh, you know me, I'm just retiring. I'll be one of those legends that comes back from time to time, then the kids of today will be like 'Oh it's hall-of-famer John Cena! I remember him when I was a kid!' "

"Hall-of-famer?" Punk laughed.

"What, you don't think I'll be inducted?"

"No, no, I do it's just funny hearing that now..."

"Someday it'll be hall-of-famer CM Punk!" John said imagining the name in lights.

"Who'd you want to induct you?"

"Hm...probably Randy," John said rubbing his chin.

"Yeah I'd want Colt to induct me." Punk said.

John laid on the couch in his locker room. How was he going to do this and make it memorable? He remembered Edge's speech when he retired in 2011. The man was emotional and the whole roster came to congratulate him. John hoped his would be similar but without all the crying.

John Cena. One of the most popular wrestlers of all time, one of the most influential, was retiring after 15 long years.

'I'll probably just do it off the top of my head,' he thought to himself.

Meanwhile, back at the house, Mickie, Kelly and the boys were preparing for Christmas

"What're you gonna ask Santa?" Cody asked Ted holding his Christmas list.

"I want a monster truck, and a superman, and a big truck, whadda you want?"

"I want batman and spiderman and hotwheels!"

"Boys, do you want to help me decorate the tree?" Kelly asked holding baby Kelly in one arm.

"Yeeeeaaaahhh!" the boys cheered together.

Mickie lifted Ted up so he could put ornaments on top of the tree. Near the top of the tree were the three special ornaments for the three kids. They each had their names on them.

"Mommy, what do you want for Christmas?" Cody asked.

"Hm...not really sure, I pretty much have everything I could want," she smiled.

"You don't have everything! You don't have a race car!" Cody said.

Kelly laughed,"Well I don't need a race car, honey."

"I do." he sighed.

"Y'know, on the bright side, you get to be home with Mickie and Ted for the holidays," Randy said trying to ease John.

"We get the holidays off anyway, though. Vince never makes us work on Christmas!" John said.

"True,"

Crewmember Dirk came into the locker room and told John that he had ten minutes until he was on.

_Ten minutes_, John thought, _ten minutes to pull this all out of my head._  
John hobbled to gorilla, admiring all of the young up-and-comers along the way. He was like them once. When he debuted with that dumb hair and stupid trunks. Before he was really anything. He remembered the old days at OVW, the only time he was ever heel and the first time Randy was face. He remembered putting over three certain NXT rookies, making them memorable and big. That was mostly John's job for awhile. Making rookies look like gold.

"John, it's time."

"Right." John nodded and hobbled out on to the stage, trumpets blaring for the last time as a WWE superstar.

He got to the ring quickly on his crutches and asked a ringside person for a mic. John looked around and saw very many Cena fans and also some haters, as always. He loved them all.

"Guys, I..." he paused and thought,"I..."

"Welcome to the company Mr..."

"Cena, but call me John."

"John." Vince shook the young man's hand,"I think you'll be a great addition here. I've been watching you closely in developmental and it seems 'The Prototype' has a great persona!"

"Really?" said the young man with bleached tips,"I think I'd run better as a face,"

"Well, we'll see how your first match goes tonight. You're up against Kurt Angle."

"Thank you so much sir." he went to the locker room where legends in the making were getting prepped for their match. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a 22-year-old guy with short hair and tribal tattoos.  
"Randy?"

The other man turned to see him."Wait...John?"

"RANDY!" John ran over to him excited.

"John! Why didn't you tell me you got signed?"

"I thought you would've heard about it from someone!"

"Nah, things are different here. It's like going from middle school to a new high school."

"Yeah..." John said looking around at all the men who were much taller and heavier than John.

"Eh, don't worry, you'll catch on quick, lemme give you a tour!"

Randy showed John around the place and gave him some rookie tips.  
"Over here is catering..."

"THEY GIVE US FOOD?!"

"Yeah..."

"FOR FREE?!"

"Yeah, and over here is make-up and sewing, the sewing lady is pretty nice, she can do designs on your trunks if you want, but seeing as you're a kid, you might not want to." Randy continued, "and because you're new, the guys might rib you. They got me pretty good..."

John was afraid of the ribs.

"...they usually aren't too bad so don't stress it. Just let it happen,"

"Thanks, Randy."

"No problem, man." he said and walked back to the locker room.

A few months after his debut, Vince didn't know what to do with John.

"Tonight you're gonna fight John and he's gonna put you over, okay?"

"Vince, why are you burying this guy?" said Chris Jericho.

"Huh?"

"This kid has a ton of talent just waiting to be uncovered and it's just going to waste!" Chris complained, "Just please...let me put this guy over. You won't regret it. This guy is a diamond in the rough, I just know it."

"Okay fine. But if you're wrong..."

That kickstarted his career a little more. Then at the Halloween party later that year, John got his chance to show his funny side and thus, a star was born. John enjoyed his rapper persona. Dropping rhymes on people wearing his chain and jersey of choice.

"John we're trying you with the title."

"The title?"

"Full blown WWE Champ."

"Woah..."

"Go ahead and change the belt if you'd like to."

"I CAN CHANGE IT?"

"Yeah,"

"Can I pleeeeeease make it a spinner? Pleeeease?"

"I guess so, if the people like it, we'll keep it."

"YES!"

A week later, John showed Vince his concept for the title.

"It looks pretty good, I think the people will take to it quickly!"

When John won the title and unveiled it's new form, of course there were critics.  
"It's like a giant piece of bling!"  
"Why does it spin?"

Then after awhile, the noise died down and it was accepted. John held his creation at least 10 times. It was like his child, he gave birth to it, pretty much.

"I...don't know what to say..." John said leaning against the ropes.

**A/N: WOO! more speech next chapter! I wrote this as kind of a flashback a little on John's career. The Chris Jericho bit I got from Chris's autobiography, Around The World In Spandex. By the way, the new title belt that Rock debuted? I HATE IT SO MUCH AHHHH IT'S HIDEOUSLY UGLY! I've never missed the spinner belt more! RIP wwe spinner belt 2004-2013. :'(**


	38. Chapter 38

The crowd chanted 'Cena' as John stood against the ropes trying to figure out what to say.  
"I..." he swallowed,"I love this job...I love the fans, I love the opportunities it gave me..." he pointed to the stage,"I love the guys in the back, all my brothers back there, everything. This has been a great 15 years but...I can't wrestle forever..."

Randy and the other guys were watching in the locker room; Mickie, Kelly, and the kids were watching at home.

"Mickie, Teddy," he pointed into the camera,"I'll be home soon." he turned back to look at the crowd, removed his hat and brushed his hand through his hair,"I can't wrestle forever and I can't wrestle anymore...

"Goodbye,"

The locker room applauded as they filed out of the back onto the stage, led by Randy. John dropped the mic and smiled as Randy alone headed to the ring.

"You did good, kid." Randy said.

"Thanks, man..."  
They hugged in the ring just as Edge and Triple H had before. John kept his emotions under control and didn't cry even when the other superstars came to the ring to hug him.  
"I'm gonna miss all of you..."

"We'll miss you too," said Punk as he was the last person to hug John.

"Daddy said hi through the TV!" Ted cheered.

"Yep!" Mickie said,"He's gonna be home pretty soon but it might take him a little while saying bye to all his friends."

"Ted, if your daddy is saying bye-bye forever, you can't go to shows anymore!" Cody realized.

"What?!" Ted's eyes started to water up.

"No, no, Ted don't cry! I'm sure Randy would be happy to take you with him sometimes!" Mickie said consoling the tiny tot.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Just ask him sometime!"

Backstage, each diva gave John a kiss on the cheek.  
"Bye ladies,"

"John," Randy interrupted,"we better get going,"

"Right...let me just say goodbye to Vince,"

"Okay, but make it fast."

John got to 's office as fast as he could on his crutches.  
"Well I guess this is goodbye, Vince."

"Yeah, for awhile at least." Vince pulled John in for a hug.

"Thanks...for everything..."

John and Randy got to the airport and flew home.  
"Tomorrow I'm needed for Smackdown so I'll be flying out there...alone, I guess..." Randy sighed.

"Why don't you hitch a ride with Phil like I do sometimes?"

"I would but he's staying over there, not flying back."

"Oh..."  
They pulled into the driveway and went inside.

"Daddy! Daddy! I saw you on TV!" Ted cheered.

"Don't you always?" John smiled.

"Yeah but I saw your big speech!"

"Oh you did?"

"I saw Uncle Randy and Uncle Punk give you a biiiiiig hug!"

"Yep.." John smiled at the memory now.

**A/N: bah couldn't figure out a better way to end this chapter, but I hope yall liked his speech, I put a lot of emotion into it. Nyehhhhh next chapter will jump 5 years in the futureeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	39. Chapter 39

**~5 years later~**  
"Dad can you help me with my math homework?" Ted asked holding his worksheets.

"Man I graduated from school so I wouldn't have to do this anymore!" John joked.

Ted rolled his eyes. He and Cody were in the 5th grade and were almost to middle school.

"Miiiiickiiiieeee," John called.

"Yeah?" she came into the room.

"Can you help Ted with his homework?"

"Not right now, I'm feeding the baby!"

About 6 months ago, Mickie had a baby. It was a boy named Jack Anthony Cena. The two of them got serious about having a kid after they married a couple months into the new year. After John retired he finally got down to buying a new house and moving out of Randy's. Randy and Punk reluctantly agreed to help him move.

"Gotta say, I'm gonna miss having you around the house, man." Randy sighed sitting on John's new couch cracking open a beer.

"Yeah I'll miss you too, but I don't live too far away so we'll see each other!" John smiled tossing a pepsi to Punk.

"Codyyy have you seen my princess doll?" said little Kelly.

"No, sis, look in your toy box." Cody responded. He was very tall for his age and had fairly shaggy black hair. The two boys were shaping up to be very handsome young men.

Randy was still wrestling, but at the moment was out on injury due to his 18th concussion.

"The hospital really should have like a punch card system for me," he joked. Randy never put too much thought into retiring, but he knew he'd have to soon.

"Hey Dad can you help me with my science project? It's due Monday..." Cody asked.

"Monday? Why don't you ever start your projects ahead of time?" Randy crossed his arms.

"I tried but I couldn't think of anything to do it on!"

Randy sighed,"Fine, let's go to the store,"

WWE really hadn't changed since John left. One of the big guys of the business was the once leader of the Shield, Dean Ambrose. WWE had kinda gotten away from the PG era, and were now able to do a lot of the things they used to do in the early 2000s. That's what made Ambrose a big star. Randy and Punk were sad to see a lot of their good friends leave. Kane was an especially sad one. After Undertaker and Big Show retired, Kane was really the last of the originals. But, when he turned 50, still looking the same as always, he called it quits. Punk was glad to have his road-wife Kofi Kingston still with him, and usually Randy would tag along with them.

"I'm gonna go over to Randy's house, I'll be back later," John said grabbing his keys and heading out the door late that afternoon.

"Bye!"

John got in his car and drove the way to Randy's house that he always took. He stopped at a stop light and proceeded when it turned green. Luck would not be with him that day as with a bright flash and a loud crash, drunk driving had caught up with John again.

**A/N: sorry for the short chapter,,, i finally decided to just skip ahead since I can't exactly go day-by-day in this thing. Otherwise, this story would be waaaaay too long and I'd never finish it. Aaaaaaanyway I will be ending this soon, oh and yeah John and Mickie had a kid! Only (i think) 3 chapters left!**


	40. Chapter 40

Mickie got the phone call. It hadn't been 20 minutes since John left that she got it.

" ?" said the person on the other end.

"Yes, this is she,"

"I'm afraid your husband has been in a terrible accident..."

Time stood still. Mickie felt the same way Randy had when John was in an accident the first time.

"Oh god..." she sat down.

"He's over here at the hospital in critical condition..."

"...Ted...come here please..." she said trying to hold back the tears obviously forming.

"Yeah Mom?" Ted said coming in the room.

"Call Randy." she covered her face.

"Okay?" he picked up the phone obviously sensing something was wrong.

"Tell him to get down here."

Randy was on his way over to John's house when he passed by the terrible accident. He grimaced but then recognized one of the totaled cars as John's.

"Shit..." he raced over to the house and burst in the door.

Mickie was on the couch, head in her hands, Ted looking very concerned and confused next to her.  
It was exactly what he feared.

"Mick..." he walked over to her slowly before she got up and hugged him crying. Randy gave her a tight hug and told Ted to give them a minute and leave the room. He shrugged and followed orders.

A couple minutes later, Randy dropped off Ted and the baby with Kelly on their way to the hospital.  
They arrived and by that time Mickie had mostly pulled herself together.

"It's not good guys..." said a doctor.

"Define not good..." Randy said.

"Well...It's hard to say this but...we don't think he's going to make it."

Mickie was doing a great job keeping it together. "Will we be able to see him?"

"Not right now, but later you will." said the doctor as he left back to the operating room.

Mickie sat down in the uncomfortable waiting room chair.

"Mickie...I-"

She waved her hand signaling him to stop and shook her head.

He nodded. He understood she didn't want to talk about this right now. He also understood he probably shouldn't try to be funny or make her laugh. This just wasn't the time.

"Kelly, what's going on?" Ted asked.

"An emergency, that's all. I'm sure your mom and dad will be back anytime. But for now, you're gonna stay the night with Cody." she answered. Randy hadn't told what happened, just that it was an emergency. Kelly knew it had to be something with John.

"Okay..." Ted walked into Cody's room,"guess I'm bunkin' here tonight,"

Cody looked up from his book,"Oh, nice. Is your dad okay?"

"I have no idea but I don't think he is..." he looked away.

The boy frowned through his shaggy black hair,"I'm sorry, Ted. I hope he makes it, whatever he's going through,"

"UGH." Ted sighed and slumped into the beanbag chair on the floor,"It's hard being the kid of someone famous...it's hard and no one understands."

"I understa-"

"I MEANT OTHER PEOPLE, CODY."

"Oh..." he went back to reading his book.

Ted stared at the ceiling all night long. Somewhere deep inside he knew John wouldn't make it.

'Dad...' he thought, ' I hope you can sense my thoughts...I really need you to pull through, whatever it is that happened it shouldn't be too bad, right?' he turned over, curling into a ball in the bed,' I want to be just like you, Dad. I want to be a wrestler that travels the world and is recognized everywhere. I'll continue your legacy...both me and Jack will.'

Meanwhile at the hospital, Mickie and Randy had fallen asleep in the chairs. The doctor came in with some news...bad news...

**A/N: only a couple more chapters left! And by a couple of course I mean approximately 2-3 most likely 2. But anyway, yes so tragic **


	41. Chapter 41

"Wake up guys," said the doctor. Randy was startled and fell off the chair onto the floor.

"Augh," he groaned.

Mickie stretched and got up.

"I have an update on John,"

Randy's eyes widened and he was instantly wide awake. Mickie grabbed his hand and bit her thumbnail.

"He isn't awake and unfortunately he probably won't awaken."

Randy bowed his head. John was gone. It'd be a miracle if he did wake but they knew he wouldn't. Randy sat down in the chair and sighed. He held his head in his hands, rubbing his temples with his thumbs trying to prevent tears that were forming. Mickie sat next to him and placed her hands softly on his bicep. A tear fell down her face and she decided she couldn't hold it anymore. She buried her face in Randy's shoulder, surprising him, and sobbed. He pulled her in for a hug and rubbed the back of her head.

Later after Randy calmed down, he decided it was to time to inform Kelly on what was happening.

"John's in the hospital and he's not gonna make it," Randy said bluntly.

"Oh...my god...should I tell Ted?" Kelly sat down.

"Not yet...I'm gonna call Phil and one of John's brothers...I'll let you know what's going on later." he sighed.

"Um...okay..." Kelly said hanging up the phone. John was one of her closest friends and now...he was dying.

Punk and AJ headed to the hospital as soon as they heard the news.

"Can...can we see him?" Punk stuttered.

"I don't know if I'd want to..." Randy sighed, "going through this all over again... I don't think I can handle seeing him in a hospital bed clinging to life again..."

Punk put his hand on Randy's shoulder.  
"I know..." He put on a brave face and decided to go in.

Machines and wires were everywhere. John was cleaned up so there wasn't blood all over but he looked so weak and fragile connected to everything. Punk covered his mouth gingerly approaching the bed.

"J-John..." he stood there in awe, now speechless, and gently touched John's limp hand. He grabbed it carefully with his own and bit his quivering lip ring. Kneeling beside the bed, Punk rested his head on the plastic edge of the bed. Tears rolled from his ivy green eyes.

"H-How are we supposed to tell Ted..." Mickie quietly asked.

"Well..." said Randy still being strong for Mickie's sake,"we tell him as if he's an adult. I know he's a big kid now."

AJ had her arm around Mickie, comforting her like a mother. Mickie laid her head on AJ's shoulder and sighed.

"Something's up with Dad, isn't it?" Ted said very straight forward.

Kelly stared at him before turning away.  
"Yeah..."

"Is he hurt bad?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh..." Ted flopped on the couch and gave out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry, Teddy, I was gonna wait to tell you..."

"No, no it's fine...no one would've told me anyway...just kept me in the dark."

Kelly kneeled by the edge of the couch,"Is there anything I can get you?"

"Ice cream?"

"Sure," Kelly smiled a little. She left the room and went into the kitchen.

Cody bounced down the stairs but halted when he saw Ted on the couch.

"Ted? What's wrong?"

"Oh...my dad's gonna die."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm pretty sure, anyway,"

"UNCLE JOHN?! NO!" Obviously Cody was taking the news a lot worse than Ted."NO NO NO NO!"

"Dude," Ted said calmly, still lying face down in the couch,"calm down, it's okay... I think of it as my dad getting to wrestle Eddie in heaven. Besides, everyone's gotta die sometime."

Cody stopped freaking out.

Kelly heard the whole conversation and sighed. Ted seemed to be pretty knowledgeable about death and she liked the fact that he saw it as a chance for John to wrestle other dead wrestlers in heaven.

"And in heaven, Dad won't have a bad knee, and hell, man, who knows maybe he'll be a ghost."

"A ghost? Then you'll have, like, a ghost dad!"

"Pretty much."

Kelly brought in ice cream for Ted.

"Ah what? We have ice cream?" Cody rushed into the kitchen.

"It's good that you're kinda looking at the silver lining, even in a terrible situation," Kelly smiled.

Ted sat up on the couch,"Yeah, I guess," he grabbed the bowl of ice cream.

Punk was still at John's side when Randy finally worked up the courage to come in.

"Phil..."

"Yeah..."

Randy walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. Punk stood up finally and released John's hand. He leaned in close, pressing a kiss to Cena's forehead for a few seconds, then smirked.  
"I-I'm gonna miss you a hell of a lot, John Boy." he said wiping away a few more tears. He then turned to Randy,"I gotta go...but um...tell me when...when he 'kicks it'..."

"You got it." Randy watched Punk leave the room.

"Are you gonna go say goodbye to John, April?" Punk asked.

AJ still had a protective arm around Mickie.  
"Um...I guess I will...I'll try to keep it quick."  
She headed into the room and said a few words before also kissing his forehead and leaving with tears in her eyes. She nodded to Mickie and grabbed Punk's arm, following him out.

John died at 4:50 that morning.

**A/N: bah sadness is hard to write...writing this made me pretty sad, but at least I got it over with! Next chapter will be THE LAST CHAPTER!**


	42. Chapter 42

"I'm glad you decided to join the company! Vince said the door would always be open to you and your brother!" said the new CEO of WWE, Triple H.

"Thank you," Ted replied. 19 year-old Ted had decided to pursue his wrestling dreams as soon as he graduated high school.  
Not very long after John died, Randy decided to tell the boys that they were twins and adopted. Both didn't quite seem to understand.

"It all started in Vegas 10 years ago..." Randy said telling them the story,"I still don't know what happened that night or how drunk we were but either way, it ended up giving us you two." he said smiling at Kelly. He knew it was because of the boys that they actually got together.

"So...is my name actually Cody?"

"Well, yeah, we don't quite know your last names so I suppose it shall stay Orton and Cena, unless you want to change yours, Ted"

"Nah," said Ted, "I gotta keep my dad's name alive."

"We'll start you in the developmental territory, and since you're John's son you'll probably move up quickly."

"Cody will probably join up soon too, but he's actually going to college." Ted explained.

"I see. Why didn't you go?"

"Wrestling's all I've ever wanted to do, so why not start now...it's what my dad would've wanted."

Triple H nodded,"Yes indeed. Now do you have any ring names in mind?"

"Well I thought maybe I'd just go by Ted Cena..."

"I have an idea...maybe we could make you the son of the million dollar man...Ted DiBiase!"

"So I'd be Ted DiBiase Jr?"

"Yeah, I guess,"

"Hm..." he rubbed his chin,"maybe...maybe..."

"Hey bro guess what," Ted said on the phone with Cody.

"What?" he asked unpacking stuff into his dorm.

"I'm in WWE now!"

"Really? Nice, dude!"

"Yeah! I start training in NXT next week!"

"Cool! Tell me how that goes!"

"I was wondering what i should use for my ring name, should it just be Ted Cena?"

"Eh, I don't know, did you have any others in mind?"

"Well," Ted thought running his hand over his short hair that was reminiscent of John's,"Triple H had the idea of making me the 'son' of the million dollar man Ted DiBiase, and he also mentioned maybe calling you Cody Rhodes."

"Cody Rhodes?"

"You'd be Dusty Rhodes' son."

"Aren't both those guys dead now? What's even the point?" Cody sighed setting up his action figures.

"I don't know, maybe to carry on their legacies?"

"OOH I HAVE AN IDEA!" he exclaimed, "Ask Hunter if when I start, we can make a tag team called...LEGACY!"

"Got a nice ring to it..."

"Maybe ask him if we could keep our names...if I'm gonna be a fourth generation wrestler, I want to carry on the Orton name!"

"Can't blame you there, man."

Ted did bring up the 'Legacy' idea and the keeping names to Hunter. He replied that he'd take it into consideration and would love to have the twins pair up.

Randy offered Mickie to move back in with them after John died. She declined saying she didn't want to be a bother but later accepted when thinking that Cody and Ted should be together as brothers now. Ted felt bad that baby Jack never got to know his real father, but technically, Ted never did either. Both boys really did think of Randy, Kelly, John, and Mickie being their real respective parents. They didn't really have any interest in finding the real ones saying "if they didn't want us then we don't want them."

WWE changed a lot in 20 years. Many popular wrestlers grew old and moved on. Younger talent moved in and took over. It was hard to watch at first. Young guys like Johnny Curtis, Zack Ryder, Dean Ambrose and others rose to the top finally. They were the new faces of WWE.  
Cody and Ted were the future, waiting for their chance to shine, waiting for their chance to makes their fathers proud and carry on the proud name, even if it wasn't in blood.

John smiled up in heaven and thought,'That's my boy, Ted...'

That's my boy.

**A/N: THE END! WOOOOOO FINALLY! I want to thank all of my readers for being so loyal even though sometimes I didn't update for awhile SORRY! but I finished my first fanfic! So yay me! **  
** THANKS FOR READING! **


End file.
